Cosechados
by Nina Berry
Summary: Ganar no solo significaba fama, sino que una vida con ella. Perder significaba, para ella, un mundo vacío condenado a venderse por siempre en manos del Presidente. Ella su mentora, lo trataría de guiar para salvar su vida, sin saber que al hacer eso, también estaría salvándose a sí misma. Historia parte del Intercambio "Perlas y Relicarios" del Foro El diente de León.
1. ¿Suerte?

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos los personajes de Panem son de Susan Collins.**

_Este es un regalo para Evasis, en el Intercambio "Perlas y Relicarios" en el foro "El Diente de León"_

_Espero te guste, Evasis! _

_Desde un primer momento me gustaría aclarar que esta historia es Ranking M por la misma petición de la autora. El capítulo puede contener escenas fuertes e incluso crudas. _

* * *

**1.**

Cuando él se baja de mi cuerpo, extrayendo todas sus partes y alejándose de mí, dejándome más vacía que nunca, no puedo evitar querer llorar. Pero mi llanto no sería de tristeza, de cierta manera no estoy triste por mi situación, más bien me encuentro en un estado de furia que día con día, baile con baile, noche con noche y sexo con sexo no hace más que crecer.

Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, aunque por las noches me llaman "La chica en Llamas", un apodo que no termino de entender si es beneficio o maldición. Mi historia es sencilla, no muy distinta a las otras:

Fui cosechada, como la mayoría de las personas en mi distrito. Al escuchar mi nombre, lo único que pude pensar fue un: _al menos no fue el de mi hermana_. Comencé a caminar como si estuviera en trance y cuando le di la mano al chico de mi distrito que, al igual que yo, tampoco tuvo la suerte de su lado, mi mente no quiso registrar nada acerca de él: no recuerdo su nombre, aunque ahora que lo pienso, es preferible así. Solo recuerdo haber escuchado a Prim llorar fuertemente pegada al cuerpo de mi madre, porque al menos no fue su nombre.

Hoy en día me recuerdo que no podía ser su nombre ya que ella no tenía la edad suficiente, pero en esos momentos esos tecnicismos te dejan de importar. Cuando los Agentes de la Paz me encerraron en un cuarto del Edificio de Justicia y recibí a mi mamá y hermana, ella era extremadamente pequeña, con solo diez años de nacida. Mi madre estaba temblando, nadie lo decía, pero que alguien de 14 años fuese a los juegos significaba solo la muerte. Mi patito dijo, ingenuamente:

-Tú puedes, Katniss, yo lo sé, sabes cazar.

Sin embargo tanto mi madre como yo nos vimos a los ojos y no hubo necesidad de palabras, lo cual resulta bastarte extraño, ya que nuestra relación nunca fue la mejor. Siempre he tenido una vida difícil y sinceramente no me estoy auto compadeciendo. Él murió antes de que yo llegara a medir 1.50, antes de que siquiera que me pasara por la cabeza estar con un chico, antes de que mi hermana pudiera recordarlo con claridad y que pudiera leer con la fluidez media en la que la mayoría del Distrito hace. Murió, se esfumó por los aires en una combinación de polvo, carbón y dolor. Mi padre, mi héroe, mi mentor…

¿Cómo sobrevivimos sin él? Por poco no lo hacemos, y en parte fue por culpa de mi madre que yo tuviera que cazar con tanta frecuencia, gracias al hecho de que mi madre se había sumido en una enfermedad que la convertía en una completa inútil. Pero después de un mes de dolor y un cumpleaños que prometía comida y solo trajo desdicha a manera de cereales podridos y una papeleta más con mi nombre en la urna de los Juegos, me encontraba vendiendo ropas de bebé.

Cinco años atrás, que lento pasa el tiempo. Sin embargo, no importa que tan lento o doloroso sea, jamás olvidaré que después de los golpes de su madre, él salió a tirar panes quemados a los cerdos, con la diferencia de que no los tiró para ellos, sino que para mí, dándome esperanza, comida y fuerza. No sé su nombre y creo que ahora jamás lo haré, porque contra todas las apuestas, fui la vencedora de los 72° Juegos del Hambre, volviéndome en la primera vencedora femenina más joven, seguida por Annie Cresta, que es un año mayor que yo; y la segunda en toda la historia junto con Finnick Odair, mi amigo y mentor. Por lo que ahora no solo soy la consentida del capitolio, sino que vivo la mayor parte del año en él, con mi único consuelo, que no lo es del todo, el poder realizar un libro de plantas tanto medicinales como comestibles para regalarlos a mi Distrito, bajo la protección de ser una diseñadora de modas, cuando realmente mi estilista y querido amigo, Cinna, es quien se encarga de eso. Así que saber su nombre no se encuentra en las posibilidades de mi futuro.

¿Por qué soy la consentida? Ese hecho se lo debo al _sex symbol _que tengo como amigo, Finnick. Mis juegos fueron los primeros de Seneca Crane como Vigilante en Jefe. Mi estilista fue el mismo de siempre, me vistió de minera, con un mono de mezclilla sucio y un sombrero con lámpara que pocas veces se usa en mi distrito. En resumen: fui un tributo más, exceptuando el hecho de que era bastante más pequeña que los profesionales. Pero fue en la entrevista, al momento en que yo, envuelta en un vestido rosa llamativo y con brillantes puntos amarillos, con la inocencia de los 14 años respondí que de todos los vencedores, Finnick era el más guapo.

A partir de allí, él siempre se mofa de mí recordando ese comentario estúpido, pero también ha estado viendo por mi vida. Por ejemplo, cuando mi arena resultó ser un campo helado dejando a muchos tributos muertos en los primeros días por causas como hipotermia o humo de fogata- entre ellos los tributos del 4- él fue quien, como mentor, movilizó a Haymitch Abernathy (el cual estaba bastante ebrio antes de eso) para conseguirme patrocinadores, vendiéndome como la niña tierna que después al matar a dos tributos con mi arco, resulté no ser.

Se podría decir que después de haber demostrado mis habilidades de cazadora y sobreviviente, muchos comenzaron a tener sentimientos confusos hacia mí. Resulté ser una Johanna Mason dos, solo que más pequeña y con un amigo muy guapo como semi- mentor. Hablando de ella, en un principio me tuvo afecto, pero cuando vio que en lugar de "defender lo mío", como ella llama al hecho de negarse a la prostitución, decidí hacerlo por el bienestar de mi hermana, su trato se volvió hostil y distante.

Annie Cresta por el otro lado tiene una relación amor- odio conmigo, ya que cuando el Presidente Snow vio la relación de amigos que Finnick y yo habíamos creado, nos expuso al mundo, siendo favoritos y consentidos, pero muchas veces confundidos como pareja. Ella lo entiende, sin embargo tomando en cuenta su estado, el mantener eso en claro le es bastante complicado, por lo que algunas veces al verme, su rostro se ilumina con una bella sonrisa, pero al segundo con una mirada de odio que Finnick se empeña por cambiar, no muchas veces con éxito.

Así que se podría decir que no soy la persona amigable que presentan en los comerciales de Capitol TV, ya que mi mejor amigo en el doce apenas y me habla después de los Juegos, lo cual reduce el número de amigos a tres: Finnick Odair, mi hermana (que si por ser familia no se toma como amiga, rebaja el número a dos) y Cinna, el estilista que contraté después de haber corrido al anterior por incompetente. ¿Haymitch? Él podría ser mi amigo sino pasara tanto tiempo con la botella, exasperándome.

Soy Katniss Everdeen, consentida del capitolio, puta de Snow y mentora de niños aterrorizados del Distrito Doce desde hace un año. Mañana viajaré en compañía de mi mentor, Haymitch Abernathy y Effie Trincket para elegir a los nuevos tributos de los septuagésimos cuartos Juegos del Hambre.

¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre, siempre de nuestro lado!

**2.**

Y como siempre, siempre, siempre, la suerte no estuvo de nuestro lado.

Poco antes de comenzar la cosecha, visito a mi hermana y a mi madre. Me sorprende lo mucho que ha crecido, es su primera cosecha, por lo que está bastante nerviosa. Sin embargo la abrazo para tranquilizarla. Ella no lo sabe, pero todas las noches, de cierta manera, aseguro que ninguno de los papeles tenga su nombre.

-Te ves hermosa, Katniss. Me gustaría parecerme a ti.

La separo y noto la diferencia de ropa que traemos. Mi vestido, azul ajustado desde la cintura hasta poco después de las rodillas dejando un poco suelta la parte del busto para crear la ilusión de que hay más de lo que en verdad existe en mi pecho, contra el rosa desgastado que ella usa arriba de las rodillas raspadas, crean una imagen chocante que me forma un nudo en la garganta muy grande.

Por más que me encantaría traerle tela a mi madre o ropa menos usada y rasposa, al solo tener un año, todavía no se me permiten esos lujos. Al ser un vencedor menor, las cosas cambian: no puedes hacer esto, tampoco el otro. Muchos pensaron que también eso se aplicaría a las noches de sexo, sin embargo es todo lo contrario: entre más joven, mejor.

-No digas eso, patito, te ves hermosa- la volteo para que pueda verse en el espejo y comienzo a pasar mis dedos por su cabello.

-¿Podrías trenzarlo como lo traes tú?- llevo una trenza a la mitad de la cabeza, dejando las ondas naturales de mi cabello bajar hasta mi cintura.

-Puedo trenzarte incluso mejor- ella sonríe, completamente feliz.

_"Haré lo que tenga que hacer por mantenerte con esa sonrisa, Prim. Lo que sea." _

Después de haber hecho dos trenzas, una a cada lado de su cara, y acomodar la pequeña colita que la blusa le marca ya que le queda demasiado grande, junto con mi madre nos encaminamos a la Plaza, que hace de punto de reunión para la Cosecha. Ella comienza a ponerse nerviosa y le digo:

-Prim, mírame, todo va a estar bien. Te lo prometo.

-Pero tú saliste, Katniss…

-Pero tú siempre has tenido mucha más suerte que yo en todo, patito- ella sonríe al recordar como cuando les mostré un juego del Capitolio, ella no paraba de ganarme.

Al llegar al punto donde los habitantes pasan el chequeo general, Haymitch está esperándome y veo que, a diferencia de todas las cosechas en las que yo había participado, él está sobrio y bien vestido.

-¿Y ese cambio?

-Tú también te ves divina, preciosa- dice con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Cállate.

Subimos a la tarima que hace de escenario en nuestro Distrito y tomar asiento detrás de Effie y junto al Alcalde, él me saluda con la cabeza, bastante respetuosamente. Antes de todo esto, yo le vendía fresas clandestinas y su hija podía ser llamada mi mejor amiga. Effie toma la palabra para comenzar, nos paramos para el himno pero algo ocurre, algo anormal que me pone completamente alerta:

-¡Distrito Doce!- veo salir del Edificio de Justicia al vencedor de los 73° Juegos del Hambre, un idiota engreído del Distrito dos, que para más mató lentamente a nuestros tributos anteriores.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- digo posiblemente demasiado alto dirigiéndome a Haymitch, pero antes de que él pueda contestarme, Doshley habla:

-Tranquila, Katniss, solo tú eres la Vencedora del Doce, lo sé, lo sé, no te quitaré el puesto- guiña el ojo para mí, lo cual me hace rechinar los dientes.

-¿Qué haces aquí, querido Doshley?- pregunta con una sonrisa Effie.

-Después del incidente en la Gira de la Victoria, no pude evitar querer regresar para decirles que, por mucho que me gustaría que no fuera así, estoy seguro que todos sus tributos morirán. Los únicos dos que lo han logrado, o están ebrios o son putas.

El comentario me enciende por completo, haciendo que me pare de golpe para poder hacerlo callar, de preferencia a la fuerza, pero es la mano de Haymitch en mi muñeca es la que impide que lo haga.

-Está ebrio. El Capitolio se encargará de esto, te lo aseguro- susurra en mi oreja. Comienza a aplaudir tranquilamente después de obligarme a sentarme.

-Que buen espectáculo, Desley ¿Dushll? Bueno, no importa. Pasaremos el recado con más calma después, ahora haz el favor de ir a vomitar más para allá- cuando lo baja, los agentes de la paz lo toman por los brazos no muy delicadamente y sonrío cínicamente.

-Muy bien, continuemos, continuemos. Como siempre, primero las damas.

Ella se acerca con ese ritmo chistoso que los tacones crean. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando ella hizo eso y sacó uno de las papeletas que decían "Katniss Everdeen", para decirlo luego fuerte y claro, dejado mi corazón al mil por hora. Esta vez, el nombre es el de una pequeña niña de trece años con el cabello oscuro y la piel aceitunada, de la Veta. Me duele verla subir los escalones, temblando, llorando, siendo una niña inocente de trece años. No sé en qué momento llego a ella, pero cuando lo noto la estoy envolviendo en mis brazos porque veo el temor de mi hermana y sé a lo que va, algo que nadie debería de ver.

-Oh, Katniss, querida…- comienza Effie.

La ignoro olímpicamente y me arrodillo para estar a la altura de la pequeña. Ella está un poco sorprendida, no sé si sea porque la estoy abrazando frente a todos, sigue en shock contra la idea de ser cosechada o es la primera vez que ve a alguien con maquillaje y pestañas de mariposa.

-Te voy, te vamos a ayudar, pequeña, te lo prometo- digo alzando la mano hacia Haymitch el cual se acerca inmediatamente, asintiendo pero también haciéndome alzar. Haymitch puede no ser mi amigo, pero sigue siendo mi mentor ya que en momentos como este, en los que pierdo de vista el Capitolio, él es quien me lo recuerda.

Cuando volteo al público, tengo la mano pequeña en la mía y ha dejado de temblar, pero algo más maravilloso ha pasado: todo el Distrito se ha llevado los tres dedos corazón a la boca para besarlos y después mostrarlos, en un acto de admiración y respeto. Jamás creí volver a verlo.

-Muy bien, muy bien, prosigamos- dice Effie considerablemente nerviosa, ya que la ceremonia es grabada y anteriormente ya ha pasado algo bastante vergonzoso- los hombres.

-Peeta Mellark.

Veo como la multitud se comienza a mover, pero gracias al sol no distingo quien es. Sigo junto a la pequeña de ojos asustados y es ella la que me distrae, cuando jala de mi vestido para decirme al oído:

-¿Podré vestir un vestido tan bonito?- le sonrío para darle ánimos.

-Incluso más, pequeña.

Por lo que cuando volteo a ver quién se ha parado junto a mí en la tarima, es demasiado tarde. Lo veo a _él…_ mi corazón se paraliza y mi único pensamiento es "_oh no, él no."_

-Katniss, cariño ¿podrías volver a tu lugar? –pregunta Effie con su típica sonrisa política, tan impactada estoy que sin más, suelto la pequeña mano y vuelvo junto a mi mentor.

-¿Algún voluntario?- tristemente veo como a lo lejos una madre llora, pero nadie se ofrece voluntario y ellos se toman la mano a manera de saludo. Peeta le sonríe con verdadero cariño.

-Bueno, pues no queda más que decir que: ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre!- como Haymitch y yo sabemos lo que viene después y no tememos decirlo, coreamos con demasiado sarcasmo, con Effie:- ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de su lado!

Sin embargo, como ya dije: no la estuvo. No es el mismo niño con el ojo rojo por el golpe, ahora parece más un hombre con muchas cicatrices pero estoy segura que es él. Mientras veo como los adentran al Edificio, siento a Prim saltar sobre mí y gritar:

-¡Lo tienes que salvar, Katniss!

-Prim, tranquila. –comienzo a ver a nuestro alrededor para comprobar que estamos solas, ya que sé lo que son las escenas para el Capitolio: problemas y más problemas y si quiero salvar a mi hermana, no puedo darles problemas al Capitolio.

-No, Katniss. Es que no entiendes ¡Lo tienes que salvar!

-No depende de mí, Prim.

-Pero puedes buscar patrocinadores.

-Sí, Prim, lo intentaré.

-¡No, Katniss! TIE-NES que salvarlo- al decir el verbo lo dice fuerte y pausado, marcando cada sílaba.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto, Prim?

-Porque él te salvó a ti.

**3.**

Al entrar al tren, sigo pensando en las lágrimas de mi patito y sus palabras "él te salvó a ti"… en parte tiene razón, sin esos panes, jamás hubiéramos sobrevivido, sin embargo siento que en sus palabras hay algo que no logro comprender.

Ellos ya están allí, sentados y nerviosos. Cuando yo estaba en su posición no dije ni una palabra hasta el día siguiente clavando un cuchillo cerca de la mano de Haymitch. Paso a su lado y la pequeña me voltea a ver, por lo que le sonrío.

-Me iré a cambiar- explico a mi cuarto y encuentro a Cinna acomodando mis cosas. Él sabe perfectamente que por mucho que me encanten sus diseños, no puedo estar mucho tiempo en vestidos, por lo que ya ha seleccionado un pantalón con una blusa suelta de color verde.

-Gracias- y al terminar la palabra, mi voz se corta dejando escapar el tumulto de emociones que llevo por dentro. Cinna se acerca y me envuelve en sus brazos como yo hice hace poco con la niña cosechada.

Después de mis juegos, me di cuenta de lo importante que resultaba la imagen del Tributo desde el principio, ya que para mí los patrocinadores que me consiguieron, lograron darme una bolsa de dormir que me mantuvo viva por mucho más tiempo, sin embargo no fue gracias a la imagen de minera que di en el Desfile.

Así que sin pensarlo por mucho, despedí al estilista y ofrecí el puesto. Cinna llegó con su porte calmado y elegante, exponiendo diseños con sentido que me fascinaron desde un principio. Él tenía todo el potencial para ser de otros Distritos, pero deseaba este, el mío, por lo que, sin más, quedó dentro.

-¿Más tranquila, Katniss?- él es la única persona que al decir mi nombre con voz sensual como lo es la suya por naturaleza, no tiene lujuria alguna. Sonrío y asiento. Baja el cierre de mi vestido y se va.

Llego al comedor y encuentro a todos mucho más tranquilos, incluso hablando amenamente. Todos comen con los modales que seguramente son del agrado de Effie, Haymitch bebe pero mucho menos de lo normal. Me guardaron un asiento junto al Chico del Pan.

-¿Al fin te nos unes, preciosa?- dice Haymitch cuando tomo asiento- no podíamos terminar sin ti.

-¿Qué pasó en la Gira de la Victoria de Doshley?- pregunto mientras me sirvo un poco de puré de ciruelas. Todos se tensan y se miran mutuamente.

-¿Soy la única que no lo sabe?- siguen sin hablar- ¿Y no me van a decir? ¿Una niña de trece años puede saber pero yo no?- comienzo a enojarme considerablemente.

-Esa niña tiene nombre- dice Peeta, volteo a verlo y es la primera vez que tenemos un contacto visual real desde hace cinco años. Estoy consciente de que mis ojos destilan enfado, pero los suyos al contrario están calmados.

-Liliath- el comentario me hace romper la conexión para ver a la pequeña.

-¿Liliath, me podrías decir qué pasó?- pregunto con mayor delicadeza.

-Soy pequeña, no estúpida- el comentario logra desatar el enfado y tomando mi plato me paro solo diciendo un "con permiso" entre dientes para que Effie no haga un espectáculo.

Ya en mi habitación termino de comer y lavo mi cara, la cual ha quedado un poco roja después del pequeño llanto que me asaltó por la prueba tan grande de que no he estado pendiente como debería de mi Distrito, ni siquiera estuve en la Gira de la victoria. Las cosas eran un poco complicadas en ese entonces: no solamente acababa de coronar a la persona que había matado a los dos tributos de casa; sino que también acababa de insertarme un aparato para evitar que quedase embarazada, en vista de que muchos seguían haciendo fila y yo, había dejado de ser una niña, oficialmente.

Después de mi victoria, la noticia llegó desde la boca de Finnick. Él pagó cinco veces más por ser el primero, para poder explicarme, ayudarme y no traumarme. De por sí yo le tenía afecto, pero después de eso, se ganó un lugar muy grande en mi corazón. Me habló de todo lo que a él le había obligado a hacer, aunque estoy bastante segura que le han hecho cosas peores. Entre vencedores está "prohibido" hablar de eso y mucho menos hacerlo entre ellos, sin embargo él lo logró.

Un año después cuando ya me había acostumbrado a dormir alrededor de una hora- y ser despertada por mis pesadillas, pocos minutos después- un día una mancha roja hizo que se preocuparan por las posibilidades de un embarazo.

Cada noche me sentía más sucia, pero como Finnick explicó, es una actividad física y entre mejor seas, más recompensas obtienes ¿Por ejemplo? Que mi hermana no salga cosechada, que mi madre tenga ingresos, sencillamente que sigan vivas. Así que tragándome toda la tierra que sentía, acepté el aparato y un promedio de cincuenta personas más. No podía ver a mi patito después de eso.

En algún punto duermo hecha un ovillo sobre el piso y en combinación al río y la pesadilla donde yo era testigo de la violación de Liliath sin poder hacer algo para evitarla, despierto sobresaltada. Después de un baño helado, salgo en busca de algo que me distraiga, para así tener un buen pretexto para mantenerme despierta.

Comienzo a deambular por los pasillos hasta que lo encuentro sentado junto a la ventana. Me paralizo por completo y ruego porque no me haya escuchado, pero cuando voltea me doy cuenta de que es demasiado tarde para escapar. Me sonríe e invita a que lo acompañe.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

-¿Me dirás qué pasó en la Gira de la Victoria?

-¿Siempre eres tan ruda?- volteo a verlo con una mirada dura y él sonríe, reacción que me hace fruncir el ceño.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-Porque me estás dando la razón- vuelvo a fruncir el ceño. Repito:

-¿Qué pasó en la Gira de la Victoria?- lo digo mirando al vacío, pero cuando él comienza a hablar puedo ver su disgusto desde el rabo de mis ojos.

-Todos habíamos notado que después de estar cinco meses en el Distrito habías regresado al Capitolio, para volver hasta cuatro meses después. Ni siquiera estabas en la Gira- cuando lo dice, siento que hay un dejo de reclamo- por lo que cuando nadie le aplaudió ni alabó, explotó.

-Comenzó diciendo cosas como "Ustedes aquí siéndole fiel y ella allá lamiéndole las botas al Presidente", entre muchas otras cosas.

-¿Y por eso no me lo querían decir? ¿Por qué hablaron mal de mí? No tengo cinco años.

-Fue algo un poco más que eso- dice un poco ¿temeroso? Lo miro expectante- Tu hermana, Prim, comenzó a defenderte.

Mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente y lo hago voltear completamente hacia mí. Él salta por el contacto y lo suelto, pero sigo expectante.

-¿Le hicieron algo?

-No, eres la consentida ¿lo recuerdas?- _"oh pero claro que lo recuerdo"_ pienso.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no me querían decir?

-Porque la amenazó con ser cosechada y después su dama de compañía.

Cuando escucho eso la furia que he estado guardando por tanto tiempo se expande a punto de querer golpear al Chico del Pan que tengo frente mío. Sé que no puede hacer eso, sin embargo el simple hecho de que haya amenazado a Prim hace que quiera matarlo a golpes. Me paro dirigiéndome al cuarto de Haymitch, sé que está despierto, cuando unos brazos me rodean.

Después de tantas experiencias físicas en los últimos meses, mi cuerpo no termina de reaccionar de la mejor manera, por lo que termino golpeando su estómago, tirándolo contra el piso y clavando mi mano a manera de flecha en su cuello, directamente en su tráquea. Él alza las manos a manera de rendición inmediatamente.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Suelto a Peeta recordando quién es y la deuda que tengo con él para acercarme amenazadoramente hacia mi mentor.

-¿Me puedes explicar por qué carajos no me dijiste de eso?- digo semi gritando.

-No sé de qué hablas, preciosa- dice él acercándose a Peeta para ayudarlo.

-¿De la amenaza del idiota de Doshley contra mi hermana, posiblemente?- grito jalándolo del cuello de la camisa para atrás para que me vea a la cara.

La diferencia que hay entre Peeta y él, es el paso por los Juegos, por lo que al recibir agresión física reacciona de la misma manera que yo, incluso peor. Así que contesta el jalón tirándome al suelo y haciendo que una parte de mi espalda truene. Desventaja: tiene mucha más experiencia que yo; Ventaja: tiene más años estando ebrio. Golpeo su estómago antes de que él pueda bloquear mi garganta como segundos antes yo había hecho con Peeta. Rodamos, él por el golpe, yo para evitar que me aplaste.

Cuando me estoy levantando, veo como Peeta se interpone entre los dos y aunque sé que podría derribarlo con facilidad, no me importa lastimar físicamente a ninguno. Solo quiero respuestas.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?- le grito.

-¿Y qué hubieras hecho? ¿Lo hubieras golpeado como acabas de hacer con Peeta? ¿Eh? ¿Qué hubieras hecho, preciosa? Entiende, no está en tus manos en cargarte de él.

-¿Y no crees que merecía saberlo?

-Tu reacción es suficiente respuesta.

-Amenazó a mi hermana, Haymitch. ¡A mi hermana! ¡No me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados y sin hacer nada!

-Preciosa, cuando eres vencedora, debes de aprender a manejar al público, al Capitolio y a los Vencedores. Recibirá su merecido.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?

-¿Todavía haces esa pregunta? No hay vencedores, hay sobrevivientes y lo sabes. Es nuevo, aprenderá a comportarse después de su primera.

No estoy segura si es la manera en la que lo dice o es porque estoy demasiado sensible al hecho, pero entiendo a lo que se refiere. Sé que todo cambia, principalmente en los profesionales, después de su primera experiencia. Algunos incluso han querido suicidarse y esa es la razón por la que el primer año estamos tan monitoreados. No pueden soportar perder la mercancía.

-¿De qué hablan?- cuando habla, su voz suena rasposa, prueba de que mi mano sí le hizo daño.

-No hables y duerme- decimos Haymitch y yo al mismo tiempo, lo que nos hace vernos una vez más hasta que yo me volteo y huyo a mi cuarto.

**4.**

Siendo este mi segundo año como mentora, se diría que estoy acostumbrada a bajar del tren y encontrarme de cara con tanta gente, pero no.

-Katniss, Katniss, Katniss ¡Por aquí!- todos comienzan a hablarnos al mismo tiempo y a lanzar fotografías por segundo.

-Peeta Mellark ¿Qué opinas acerca…?- algunas preguntas no terminan del todo.

-Haymitch ¡Haymitch! ¿Listo para dejar…?

-Liliath Ottur ¿Me puedes decir qué se siente tener trece años y estar destina a los Juegos?- cuando escucho esa pregunto volteo inmediatamente y tomo a la pequeña de la mano, alejándola de ellos.

-Katniss, por favor, una sonrisa para tus fans.

-Ya dales una foto, ¿no, preciosa?- dice Haymitch cuando se acerca a mí, por lo que lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a voltear conmigo y posar. Las sonrisas falsas salen al momento en que la fotografía es tomada y la mayoría de los reporteros están satisfechos con eso.

-Si lo sufro, tú también lo harás- él sonríe con sarcasmo. Ambos odiamos a los reporteros del Capitolio.

-¿Por qué no les hicieron caso a Peeta y a Lili?- pregunto susurrando.

-Porque son del Doce saben que es muy probable que mueran. Tú eres mucho más atractiva para ellos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tú dejaste de ser importante?- sonrío ante eso y él también.

-Comencé a beber, y aceptémoslo, preciosa: tú eres más sensual- todas las personas se tomarían ese halago como algo bueno, sin embargo con ese comentario basta para ensombrecer la sonrisa que había salido con anterioridad.

-Venga, alégrate, si alguno de estos dos gana, te dejarán libre más pronto.

-Finnick ya tuvo a Annie y sigue siendo usado- le dijo fríamente.

-Porque Annie no es atractiva para los Capitolinos.

-¿Y lo será una niña de trece años?

-Lo fuiste tú, con un año más.

-¡Por Finnick!- cuando digo esto, lo grito por lo que tanto al Chico del Pan como Liliath voltean a verme.

-¿Podremos conocer a Finnick Odair?

Y cual invocación, aparece detrás de mí haciéndome elevar por los aires al rodear mi cintura con sus manos fuertes y alzándome como bebé. Yo comienzo a reír estúpidamente gracias al nerviosismo que provoca en mí el cambio en la gravedad. Sus manos son las únicas que, al tocarme, no sacan la peor parte de mí.

-¡Suéltame Finnick!

-Solamente te hago caso porque sé que me terminarás golpeando, gruñona- dice con la típica sonrisa encantadora que se carga, dejándome en el suelo.

Hay algo en las personas a neutro alrededor que me pone tensa: Annie, la cual está visiblemente molesta, sin embargo se abstiene de decir algo. Peeta, se remueve incómodo y Liliath no deja de ver casi babeando a mi amigo. Cuando voy a comentarle algo a Finnick él dice:

-Kat… ¿puedes venir?

Algo que me facilita ser amiga de este marinero es que, siendo como es, saber sus intenciones es muy sencillo. Cuando quiere hablar, en tono serio, hace comentarios como ese. Por lo que nos alejamos y estoy casi segura que Haymitch sabe algo acerca de lo que me dirá, por una mueca que se le escapa. Cuando estamos lo suficientemente lejos, le digo:

-Suéltalo, Odair.

-Lo siento, pequeña, pero es que tienes que "trabajar".

En un principio no entiendo, sin embargo sus ojos, llenos de dolor, hacen que mi cara se vuelva de incredulidad. Él comienza a balbucear algo acerca de que todo se calmará cuando el Idiota vencedor nuevo empiece y tome mi lugar, sin embargo lo único que realmente me importa en este momento es el saber en lugar de estar ayudando a mis tributos, estaré con una persona rodeada de elogios y olores asquerosos.

Por eso mismo, después de mandar una despedida lejana de ellos, me dirijo tratando de contener toda la rabia que está acumulándose en mí, una vez más. Cuando llego al cuarto especial que nos tienen preparados a los vencedores dentro del Capitolio, me encuentro con una mujer de edad avanzada con varias modificaciones en el cuerpo y una mirada que está llena de lujuria, pero antes de que yo pueda cuestionar si estaba esperando a algún vencedor o si yo me había equivocado de habitación, ella dice, demasiado arrastrado y grave para mi gusto:

-Al fin llegas, Chica en Llamas. Te he estado esperando.

Es la primera vez en mi vida en la que me siento yo la presa en lugar de la cazadora. Cuando sus manos, bastante pequeñas y frías, se envuelven en mis brazos para acercarme a ella, todos mis instintos se disparan con el temor a flor de piel. En primer momento, mi brazo se suelta del agarre de manera ruda, por lo que ella, en contra de todo lo esperado, sonríe más marcadamente con esa sonrisa morada y quirúrgicamente agrandada.

-No tengas miedo, pequeña sinsajo, solamente te haré mía.

Es esa palabra la que hace que entienda todo y mi mundo comience a dar de vueltas. Cuando yo estaba en la arena, llevaba como símbolo, una pequeña insignia que me regaló la hija del alcalde. En el momento más crítico de mi juego, después de que lancé unas rastrevispulas a la manada de los profesionales dejando así solo tres tributos restantes, mucha audiencia dejó de pensar en mí como la niña inocente que Finnick había estado defendiendo.

Había estado recibiendo comida por medio de paracaídas, era poca, pero me mantenía viva. Después de eso, pasados dos días y nada llegó. Comencé a cazar con unos cuchillos frente a todo Panem y comencé a hacer un arco bastante primitivo, cuando intenté cazar con él, no resistió. Así fue como al tercer día llegó un paracaídas con un arco y una nota que decía: "Tu puedes pequeña sinsajo".

Jamás supe quien había mandado ese arco, que definitivamente había resultado costoso. Hasta ahora.

**5.**

Son los golpes en la puerta lo que la hacen parar. Yo sabía de la existencia de personas que gustaban de realizar prácticas sexuales con personas del mismo género en el Capitolio y no tengo nada en su contra, sin embargo yo no soy una de ellas y jamás me había ocurrido algo parecido. Aunque para ser sincera y justa, debo de admitir que en lo personal, no encuentro mucha diferencia, en ninguno de los dos casos disfruto, solo logro que ellos lo hagan. Después de la segunda vez, en mi cabeza solamente puedo repetirme: hazlo por Prim, hazlo por Prim. Siempre funciona y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Me paro, envuelta en una bata blanca que solo hace parecer a mi cuerpo más pequeño de lo que realmente es, para abrir la puerta. Cuando veo la cara de Haymitch, completamente blanca, tensa y evitando contacto visual, me paro en seco.

-Señora Euglantina, se ha acabado su tiempo.

Al fin sé su nombre y es tan horrendo como la mayoría de su ser. Ella ríe descaradamente, terminando de ponerse unas zapatillas altas y camina directamente hacia nosotros.

-Lástima que se ha pasado tan rápido, pero ha valido la pena mantenerte con vida, tesoro- después de la pequeña confesión, pellizca mi trasero y le da una palmada en la mejilla a mi mentor. Ambos nos contenemos profesionalmente, aunque eso no evita que nuestras miradas se llenen de odio.

Cuando ya la escuchamos lo suficientemente lejos él dice: -Lo siento mucho, preciosa. De haber sabido, llegaba antes.

-¿No lo sabías?

-No, yo solo sé que eres bastante cotizada, pero no sé qué lado te pide, si sabes a lo que me refiero. – mis ojos ruedan y asiento- bueno, arréglate, cenaremos con los chicos antes del desfile y después veremos las cosechas.

Nunca estoy lista para este momento, para ver las personas que están destinadas a un final sangriento y que, de cierta manera, desear que su final llegue, ya que su final significa la continuidad de otra vida. Y en ese caso, prefiero que sean de mi Distrito. Lo más doloroso, es ver a esas personas en trajes tan ridículos desde una plataforma destinada a mentores, tan cerca de Snow, tan lejos de nuestros hogares.

Cinna, una vez más me sorprende. La primera vez que estuvo para mi Distrito como Diseñador, creó para ellos un traje negro como el carbón que brillaba tan fuertemente que parecía diamante. Fue la primera vez que el Doce llamó la atención. En este caso, algo no muy distinto, creó un traje negro que se apega perfectamente al cuerpo de los dos, dejando en claro los músculos marcados del Chico del Pan y la delgadez de la pequeña. Lo maravilloso y bastante vistoso es el hecho de que, en algún punto de la entrada, el traje se prendió en llamas, causando sensación.

Tan extasiada como estoy, no presto atención a lo que pasa a causa de eso, hasta que Finnick, rompiendo las posiciones en las cuales debemos de estar los mentores se acerca a mí para susurrar en mi oído:

-No escuches, Kat, por favor, no lo hagas.

Irónicamente antes de su comentario, no lo estaba haciendo. Mas después de su comentario, no puedo evitar estar consciente de la realidad que me rodea. Son muchos, muchos más de los que han estado conmigo, sin embargo todos vitorean mi apodo como si fuera un canto de guerra, como si fuera un símbolo y no un castigo.

-Chica en Llamas- digo yo, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Cinna no lo sabe.

-Se supone que no existe ese apodo ¿lo recuerdas?- interviene Haymitch.

-No sé cómo lo saben tantas personas.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, pero eso nos puede resultar benéfico.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le medio grito con el ceño fruncido.

-Piénsalo, tienes una fama grande, muchos te reconocen y sin saberlo, Cinna los hiló a tu fama- dice señalando a las dos personas que, envueltas en llamas, saludan al público- así que existen más posibilidades de patrocinadores.

Asiento, no muy convencida. Lo siguiente que sucede es realmente borroso en mi cabeza ya que no puedo dejar de escuchar los gritos del peor apodo que alguien pudo haberme otorgado. Porque ellos no saben que sí, soy una Chica en Llamas, pero en Llamas de rencor.

La cena, aunque es deliciosa, es bastante incómoda. Effie no para de mencionar mi ausencia antes del desfile, aunque se le ve bastante contenta por el éxito de los tributos. Para ella el "Chica en Llamas" fue algo que pensaron para Liliath, a lo que Haymitch y yo creemos, es un pensamiento inocente y bastante bueno a favor de la popularidad. Por otro lado, la pequeña no para de hablar de lo hermoso que es el Capitolio en comparación a casa y la emoción que sintió al escucharse vitoreada por tantas personas. Peeta mantiene un perfil bajo, tratando de comer rápido. Cuando vemos la repetición del desfile, puedo ver perfectamente la mandíbula tensa de Peeta y el miedo reflejado en los ojos de la pequeña, que ha olvidado rápidamente la emoción del vitoreo. En la cosecha de este año hay profesionales, que con sus trajes se ven más atemorizantes de lo que en verdad son. Dos niños de doce años, tres de trece- contando a la de mi distrito- que, aun cuando no están juntos, dan la impresión de ser un pequeño grupo indefenso, aun cuando, Liliath por ejemplo, está envuelta en "llamas". Los demás entran en un rango de 16 a 18 años. El Chico del pan es parte del grupo más grande que recae en esas edades, sin embargo no por eso se ve menos indefenso.

Cuando acaba, un silencio incómodo nos rodea que solo se rompe en cuanto Cinna y Portia se levantan, bastante apagados (razón también por la cual les tengo un cariño especial, ya que no disfrutan de esto como cualquier otro Capitolino). En algún punto, todos los demás siguen el ejemplo hasta que solo quedamos Haymitch y yo.

-En verdad lo lamento mucho, preciosa.

-Ya no lo menciones- veo cómo quiere decir algo más, pero se contiene, se levanta y besa mi frente. Ese acto, por muy inocente, me crea un escalofrío gracias al recuerdo. Sé que jamás será lo mismo el tacto de nadie para mi persona.

**6.**

Hoy es el último día del entrenamiento y simplemente no puedo controlarme, las fechas salen disparadas de mi arco con cada vez más fuerza y frecuencia. En unas horas comenzarán las evaluaciones por parte de los Vigilantes y desde el hecho de que el "preciado" Chico del Pan decidió que era una mejor idea entrenar por separado con Haymitch por mentor, distanciándose completamente de mí, no puedo evitar tener un sentimiento de angustia.

En un primer momento no me interesó en lo más mínimo su decisión. En cierta manera preferí que fuese así, ya que la pequeña niña tendría más atención de mi parte, sin embargo después, cuando evadía incluso mis miradas, la sensación de no saber algo importante fue demasiado abrumadora como para estar tranquila en este momento.

-Suelta el arco, Kat. Tú no serás evaluada.

-¿Entonces por qué siento lo contrario?

-Pues porque todos nos sentimos así de cierta manera las primeras veces. ¿Qué harán?

\- La pequeña es buena con las trampas.

-¿Y el chico?

-No lo sé. Decidió que yo no era suficientemente buena como para entrenarlo.

-Pues que estúpido si cree eso. Pero dudo que lo sea cuando de salvar su pellejo se trata.

-Si lo piensas, creo que es mejor. Ya sabes, yo terminé lanzando una flecha a ellos cuando fue mi turno- él ríe descaradamente, e incluso a mí se me escapa una sonrisa ante el recuerdo.

Suelto el arco después de lanzar la última flecha y sin saber de dónde viene el pensamiento le pregunto:

-¿Alguna vez te citó Snow directamente?- se le escapa una risa irónica y niega con la cabeza- ¿Entonces estoy en problemas?

-¿Qué te dijeron?

-Que después de que dejara a mis tributos para ser evaluados, me dirigiera a su oficina. Creo que después de todo, yo también estoy siendo evaluada- él frunce el ceño, un gesto que no le ayuda del todo a su cara y alza su brazo para rodear mis hombros. Siempre hace cuando no tiene como protegerme.

-No pasa na...-

-Señorita Everdeen- cuando volteamos puedo ver a uno de los Vigilantes que también estuvo cuando lancé la flecha y se espantó al grado que cayó sobre el poche que se servía.

-Plutarch ¿A qué debemos tu visita?

-Vengo de parte del Presidente Snow para escoltar a la Señorita Everdeen- veo como Finnick dirá algo más, pero alzo una mano para que no diga nada. Me despido de él y me acerco a Plutarch.

Cuando llegamos con Snow, comienzo a entender un poco más lo que sucede. Cuando me insertaron el aparato que evitaba que mi vientre se abultara gracias a un hijo, fue algo bastante similar: un cuarto blanco, muchas mujeres con instrumentos que sinceramente parecen aterradores, olores que crean nauseas y una luz fluorescente.

-Señorita Everdeen… tenemos que hablar con usted acerca de algo muy importante- veo como las mujeres se comienzan a acercar a mí, con jeringas y expresiones que las madres ponen cuando los hijos están enfermos. Mi cuerpo comienza a temblar por inercia, lo cual hace que poco a poco acerquen más las agujas con la medicina que mi madre llamaba morfina.

Cuando despierto, me encuentro desnuda, debajo de una manta blanca que me roza la piel suavemente. Siento mi cabeza punzar y dar vueltas, solo puedo escuchar un sonido constante e irritante como cuando, en mis Juegos, hice estallar la comida de los profesionales. Después de tiempo logro escuchar, primero siendo un murmullo para después volverse la voz de Claudius Templesmith hablando con Caesar Flickerman acerca de las puntuaciones de los tributos. Es ese momento en el que entiendo y recuerdo todo ¡Las puntuaciones! No solo me he perdido esos minutos críticos junto a ellos, sino que me he perdido todo ese lapso de tiempo, lo cual me hace preguntarme ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me hicieron?

Mi corazón comienza bombear con mayor velocidad mientras, desesperada, quito todo los cables que me unen a la máquina que emite un constante sonido para monitorearme. Están presentando a los Tributos del Distrito 3, lo cual significa que aun puedo llegar a estar con ellos. En este momento entran más mujeres que me hacen recordar poco a poco lo que sucedió. Ellas, con una paciencia no muy dada en Capitolinos, comienzan a hablarme de lo que ahora me han hecho:

Se trata de un tratamiento corporal. Higiene. Así lo llaman, bajo el pretexto de que, después de este "baño", no importa cuantas personas _estén_ conmigo, no podrán contagiarme o enfermarme ya que, mi cuerpo matará inmediatamente el germen. Me pueden decir lo que quieran, pero sé que no lo hacen por mí y mi higiene personal, lo hacen porque para ellos soy una bolsa de dinero y popularidad demasiado buena como para dejar que se _ensucie._ Soy un perfecto juguete de colección.

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero cuando regreso mi atención al televisor, que sigue en la transmisión de las puntuaciones, veo a un Peeta junto a un ocho. Después de todo, no me necesitaba.

**7.**

Un día después, entiendo que sí, después de todo- y según él- sí me necesita. Específicamente, no me necesita. _Me ama._

Claro, o eso fue lo que se le ocurrió contarle a todo el país en la entrevista con Caesar Flickerman, sin importarle un poco las consecuencias que eso traería, porque para él, lo único importante es salvar su pellejo.

Yo, en un vestido rojo y lleno de destellos de joyería rojos, amarillos, blancos y azules, parecía en verdad una Chica en Llamas. Después de explicarle a Cinna lo sucedido en el Desfile, él no dudó en aprovechar la perversión que invade al Capitolio y jugar con sus mentes. El vestido era sencillamente hermoso, y aunque yo no lo fuera, en ese momento era sencillamente tan radiante como el sol.

Por lo mismo, cuando el Chico del Pan salió vistiendo un traje negro con reflejos rojos, haciéndolo parecer carbón en llamas, con un carisma envidiable y una seguridad que desbordaba por sus poros, el público enloqueció. Pero eso no fue todo, ya que al momento en el que el presentador más querido de Panem preguntó por una chica especial en casa, él respondió:

-No, no hay nadie en especial en casa.

-No te creo, Peeta, alguien tan guapo como tú no puede estar sin alguien especial ¿O ustedes qué creen, amigos?

Peeta rió, como si toda la intrusión en su vida personal estuviera bien y no le molestara en lo más mínimo que todo el país estuviera a nada de enterarse de sus sentimientos más profundos.

-Es complicado, Caesar.

-Pruébanos, Peeta.

-Sí hay alguien importante para mí, pero ella casi no está en casa.

-¿A qué te refieres, Peeta?- Caesar frunció su ceño cuando entendió la implicación del Chico del Pan, mientras que yo en mi lugar comencé a parpadear mirando a todos los que estaban a mi alrededor hasta encontrar a Haymitch, el cual estaba sonriendo cínicamente.

-Que tengo que ganar estos Juegos del Hambre, ya que eso significaría poder estar con ella, aquí, en el Capitolio.

Así la bomba le cayó a todos los Capitolinos, incluso los más estúpidos. Caesar le dio un cierre a la entrevista y se despidieron, deseándole la mejor de las suertes, diciendo que él tenía un motivo muy grande por el cual ganar. Poco después del cierre y el himno, fue cuando me atreví a acercarme a él, siendo atacada por millones de flashes y preguntas, las cuales simplemente no pude responder. Lo tomé del brazo, de la manera más gentil posible, para llevarlo lo más lejos de los ojos de Panem.

-¿Acaso estás imbécil?- fue lo primero que salió de mi boca, al estar ya en puertas cerradas. El empujón que le di fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo caer y lastimarse las manos.

-¿Eso por qué fue?- dijo indignado y tratando de levantarse.

-No tenías derecho de hacer eso. No sabes lo que eso hace para mí, para ti, ¡para todos!

Cuando grité eso, la puerta de los elevadores se abrieron dejando pasar a un Haymitch bastante molesto, una Effie preocupada e histérica que se concentró en llevar a la pequeña a otro lado, a Cinna y a Portia bastante distantes.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Esto fue tu idea ¿verdad? Porque claro, que vean a "La Chica en Llamas " como la puta que es- cuando grité eso, diciendo mi apodo entre comillas dibujadas con las manos, Peeta frunció notablemente el ceño.

-Una vez más no entiendes, preciosa- dice alejándome de él, acorralándome en una esquina de la pared- eso fue la mejor publicidad que cualquiera pudo haber pensado para tener un boleto a casa.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Deja de ver solamente lo que esto significa para ti y comienza a pensar en él, en ellos. Tú y yo somos lo único que tienen y créeme que eligió muy bien quien le podría ayudar, porque aceptémoslo, tu eres más sensual.

-¡Fue tu idea!- dije cuando, después de su comentario idéntico al del tren, me cayó como rayo.

-Fue mi idea.

La confesión del Chico del Pan me dejó estática, tomando en cuenta que, siguiendo en deuda con él, verme como una fácil ante todo Panem, resultaba bastante cómico y sencillo. Por lo que, aun bastante enojada, caminé lejos de ellos.

Entiendo la estrategia, por lo que ahora cuando escucho al legendario Claudius Templesmith, presentador de los Juegos del Hambre, con una voz tan practicada y perfecta, toda alrededor mío, recordando mis Juegos, decir:

-Damas y Caballeros ¡Que los septuagésimos cuartos Juegos del Hambre comiencen!

No puedo evitar fingir un poco demás mi cara de preocupación, ya que el papel de "mentora enamorada" puede significar el fin de la deuda eterna que siento por ese chico. Ya que, es inevitable, no puedo romper la conexión entre este chico, Peeta Mellark y el Diente de león que me recordó que no estaba condenada.

Porque después de su gran acto heroico que salvó a mi familia de las garras de la muerte, pude recordar la manera de sobrevivir por medio de un pequeño Diente de León que se encontraba en el jardín de nuestra pequeña escuela. Así que ahora, que estoy en una sala lujosa, con comida por montones, junto a mi mentor y viendo en una pantalla como novia desamparada, un nudo en mi garganta se forma fuertemente, porque después de todo Peeta Mellark salvó mi vida. Y haré todo porque él conserve la suya.

**8.**

Las cosas se complican cuando la alianza que crea es con una niña pequeña del Distrito 11 llamada Rue y con la pequeña Liliath. Sin embargo sé que no lo puedo juzgar ya que, muy posiblemente yo haría lo mismo.

Su arena es un bosque, lo cual ayuda bastante ya que es un entorno que conozco desde pequeña. Siguió el primer consejo más esencial y fue en contra del Baño de sangre, logrando rescatar una pequeña maleta naranja que contenía un saco de dormir, una soga y agua. Pero antes de adentrarse al bosque ve como Liliath busca con desesperación encontrar algo con lo que irse, por lo que corre por ella, llevándose consigo también a la pequeña del once.

El problema recae en el hecho de que, al ser pequeñas, tardan más al caminar, así que ya han tenido dos roces bastante preocupantes con otros tributos. En el primero lograron escapar por pura suerte, mientras que en esta segunda, él sale lastimado.

Es este momento en el que Haymitch y yo entramos en acción. Los patrocinadores son algo distinto de manejar, la mayoría son capitolinos que tienen suficiente dinero y amor por los Juegos que desean fuertemente participar de alguna manera, por lo que hablar con algunos resulta demasiado exasperante, pero convencerlos, bastante sencillo.

Y por mucho que me gustaría negarlo, Haymitch tenía razón: el enamoramiento de Peeta sirvió. No solo cada vez que me acerco a ellos, desean escuchar a la enamorada que hay dentro de mí, sino que están dispuestos a apostar por el supuesto amor que nos tenemos. Por lo mismo, conseguirle una medicina a Peeta no es necesariamente difícil.

Siguen avanzando, pero ahora no son solo ellas las lentas, sino que él, con la pierna atravesada por una espada de un tal Marvel del distrito dos, que aun con medicina se mantiene herida. El sonido del cañón me asalta en todo momento, sin darme tregua desde hace una semana, razón misma por la cual unas sombras fuertes parecidas al color de los moretes se instalan debajo de mis ojos. Una vez más Haymitch propone utilizar eso como publicidad y los siguientes periódicos tienen por titular "Amantes trágicos, él tributo, ella mentora".

Debo de admitir también que después de esa declaración publica de amor no ha habido una sola oferta de "trabajo", como tiendo a llamarles. Todos me ven como la amante trágica del Distrito Doce que busca salvar desesperadamente a su amor eterno. Yo solo puedo esperar que esto funcione, una muerte más a mi lista no sería de mi agrado.

La primer muerte para el Chico del Pan es en la segunda semana, llevándolos oficialmente a los ocho finalistas. Ella es olvidada, torturada por el dolor de un veneno que encontraron los profesionales, medio viva, medio muerta. Cuando la veo, de esa manera hay algo en la escena que no termina de hacerme lógica, normalmente, cuando un profesional tiene la oportunidad de matar a alguien, lo hace, no lo deja con la opción de curarse. Pero Peeta no tiene el mismo pensamiento y cuando la encuentra, decide darle un final más tranquillo. Puedo ver el dolor en sus ojos.

Pero nada se compara con la expresión de perdida y vacío que reflejan cuando ve la lanza de Marvel atravesar a la pequeña Rue. En ese momento entiendo, es una trampa. Ellas estaban montando guardia, sin embargo la pequeña de mi distrito pasó por alto el movimiento en los árboles, constándole la vida a la pequeña del once.

No sé si es la expresión de Peeta, la falta de sueño o la rapidez con la que suceden las cosas, pero de mis ojos salen lágrimas ardientes que rodean mi rostro ante esta muerte. Siento los brazos fuertes de Finnick alrededor mío y agradezco que no haya ningún periodista cerca. Veo como Peeta, cegado por la ira, avienta un cuchillo que le da en el tobillo a Marvel, haciéndolo caer. El Chico del Pan corre y lo mata de la misma manera rápida con la que había matado a la muchacha del Distrito 4.

Él llora, no le importa las cámaras o todo lo demás. Se acerca a la pequeña Rue, que todavía mantiene los ojos abiertos y puedo ver como está luchando por mantenerse con vida. Sin pensarlo dos veces salgo del cuarto en el cual estamos los mentores observando y me adentro a la Explanada de los Patrocinadores. Grito:

-¡Todavía la podemos salvar!

Sé que a muchos de los Capitolinos no les importa un bledo salvar a pequeños y menos si están bastante lastimados, sin embargo cuando la veo a ella, de cierta manera veo a mi pequeña Patito, con esa inocencia y amor por la vida.

Los periodistas comienzan a grabar, mientras yo comienzo a mover a la gente para que manden alguna medicina, sin embargo para cuando se está juntando el dinero, vemos como Peeta Mellark cierra los ojos de la pequeña Rue y la acuesta con los brazos sobre su pecho. Los patrocinadores se alejan de mi lado y de la misma manera siento que mi credibilidad es puesta en duda. Esa noche, en mis pesadillas veo a una Rue convertirse en un sinsajo pequeño como ella, volar directamente a la lanza de Marvel.

Cuando Liliath muere, significa que solo quedan tres tributos, entre los cuales el Chico del Pan está incluido. La muerte de la pequeña me carcome por dentro, principalmente por el hecho de que fue un descuido de su parte que yo pude haberle enseñado mejor, de no haber sido por mis _trabajos_ extras. Comió unas bayas venenosas que la mataron al instante.

El final es lo que más me tiene al filo de la locura. Los Vigilantes en Jefe, malditos sean, crearon un incendio para unir a los tributos, quemando una parte de la pierna de Peeta de por medio. Cuando llegan a enfrentarse, una se llama Clove y es del Distrito dos y el otro es Tresh, compañero de Rue desde el once.

Cuando comienza la pelea, claramente Peeta está en desventaja. Sin embargo- y es la primera vez que veo que sucede algo similar- en contra de todo lo esperado, Tresh se dirige a Clove con todas las intenciones de matarla, lo cual lo hace casi de inmediato.

En estos momentos yo me encuentro en medio de la plaza y Haymitch no para de hablar con patrocinadores hablando de cómo tener a Peeta como vencedor es la mejor opción. Yo comienzo a hacer lo mismo, hablando de cómo siempre fue un panadero excepcional, que es un hombre que merece una vida y que si es conmigo, sería aun mejor.

Estamos tan inmersos en convencer a unos patrocinadores que estaban del lado del Distrito 7 que no vemos a los Mutos -mitad hombres, mitad lobos- hasta que le han arrancado un pedazo de brazo a Tresh. El Chico del Pan corre muy lento gracias a su pierna lastimada, sin embargo el chico del once, lo ayuda a escapar de los Mutos, diciendo:

-Por Rue, Doce.

Toda la plaza ha quedado en completo silencio mientras vemos como Peeta logra escalar la Cornucopia, desangrándose lentamente. Comienzo a pedir ayuda de las personas para mandar medicina y las manos se amontonan con fajos de billetes. El mentor del once parece león enjaulado, ya que definitivamente no concuerda con la ayuda que se le dio a _mi_ Chico del Pan.

Los paracaídas comienzan a llegar cuando el cielo comienza a aclarecerse y por un segundo creo que es demasiado tarde. Cuando Peeta abre débilmente el paracaídas y descubre un poco de sopa y medicina, tiembla demasiado como para hacer gran cosa.

Comienzo a buscar a Tresh con la mirada, temiendo lo peor, pero cuando lo encuentro sé que no soy la única que lo ha hallado. Veo como Peeta busca la manera de llegar a él con la medicina, ya que al igual que el panadero, se está desangrando. Cuando está bajando un Muto salta, desgarrando una gran parte de su pierna, escena que se quedará tatuada en mi mente por siempre.

* * *

Hooolaaa!  
Primero que nada me gustaría aclarar una escena del capítulo: no soy homofóbica, de hecho todo lo contrario jajaja pero creo que si te ves _forzada_ a hacer eso con cualquier persona, resulta impactante. Pero también creo que si es del mismo sexo, puede resultar un poco shockeante. Espero haberme dado a entender.

Por otro lado me encantaría mencionar que es mi primera vez escribiendo de esta manera, lo cual es bastante innovador pero que de cierta manera me ha gustado. Espero no haberte decepcionado, Evasis!

La petición oficial fue: "Una historia en la que cada uno ganó una edición de los Juegos del Hambre, por lo que no hubo revolución y todo siguió igual. Snow los vendió igual que a Finnick, y ambos comienzan a enamorarse mutuamente pese a eso." Así que... creo que pueden darse una idea de para donde va la historia.

Muy pronto vendrá el capítulo dos, pero por favor, clickeen en la cajita que dice "review" para decirme qué les pareció. Estoy bastante nerviosa, es mi primera historia así y estoy temblando! jajajaja

Quiero agradecer infinita y públicamente a Elenear28 por el apoyo y coaching que me dio. Sin ti, la historia no hubiera salido.  
Sin más por el momento:

Muchos besos y ¡Feliz San Valentín!

Nina Berry.


	2. ¿Victoria?

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos los personajes de Panem son de Susan Collins.**

_Este es un regalo para Evasis, en el Intercambio "Perlas y Relicarios" en el foro "El Diente de León"_

_Espero te guste, Evasis! _

_Desde un primer momento me gustaría aclarar que esta historia es Ranking M por la misma petición de la autora. El capítulo puede contener escenas fuertes e incluso crudas. _

* * *

**Peeta POV**

**1.**

El dolor es impresionante. Sin embargo sé que lo que más me duele es ver los ojos de Liliath en el Muto que me acaba de despedazar la pierna. Los Juegos simplemente se me han figurado eternos y en estos momentos no puedo creer que solo seamos dos los tributos restantes.

He cambiado, eso lo sé. Ver a la pequeña Rue fallecer en mis brazos y no poder salvar a Lili del veneno de las bayas ha destrozado una parte de mí y me ha dolido más que el ataque que acabo de recibir por parte del muto.

No estoy seguro si es la pérdida de sangre o el shock emocional que todo lo vivido me está creando, pero hay un punto en el que solo puedo caer y esperar la muerte. Cuando escucho el cañón, estoy seguro de alguna manera, que es por mí.

Despierto dos días más tarde en una recamara blanca que me lastima la retina en un primer momento. Cuando muevo mi cuerpo noto la presencia de dos cosas completamente anormales. En primer lugar, siento una presión inusual alrededor de mi muslo, que se siente, de alguna manera, incompleto. Mi corazón comienza a acelerarse, gracias al temor y al tiempo pasado en la arena. Pero antes de que me pueda armar de valor para ver debajo de la sábana, la segunda cosa- que resulta ser persona- se mueve, llamando mi atención.

-Ya despertaste- definitivamente no me esperaba que estuviera aquí. Parece pálida, cansada e incluso enferma. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí, velando mi sueño.

No sé qué responderle por lo tanto asiento y noto un dolor punzante en mi cabeza, ella parece genuinamente preocupada y cuando me siento, removiéndome por la incomodidad en la cama, vuelvo a notar esa presión extraña en mi muslo, pero esta vez no solamente noto eso, sino también un extraño cosquilleo cerca de él, e instintivamente trato de mover mi pierna.

Es un sentimiento bastante difícil de explicar. Al principio, la duda me carcome, manteniéndome en un estado de shock, no termino de saber si estoy soñando, despierto o alucinando. Cuando la curiosidad puede conmigo, alzo la manta para encontrarme con un aparato en el lugar donde debería de estar mi pierna. Es metálico y si te acercas a él puedes ver tu reflejo, por lo mismo, cuando lo hago y veo mi cara, completamente sana y rosada, algo en mi interior se achica.

Recuerdo que ella está conmigo cuando se mueve incómoda, sin saber qué hacer. Tiene la mirada fría, distante e incluso se podría decir que vacía. Vuelvo a tapar esa parte- que por el momento me resulta grotesca- y recargo mi cabeza en la parte alta de la cama. No noto que derramo una lagrima hasta que sus dedos, finos y fríos, la limpian en un impulso. Cuando abro los ojos y la veo, entiendo que para ella también fue una sorpresa su misma reacción.

-¿Cómo la perdí?

-Creo que no me concierne a mí contarte.

-A ti te pregunté, así que tú responde.

Veo en sus ojos algo de dolor, lo cual me da a entender que las cosas no fueron bonitas, aunque siendo realistas ¿qué parte de los Juegos lo son? Así que espero pacientemente a que responda, con un nudo en la garganta y las manos hechas puño.

-Perdiste mucha sangre, te estabas desangrando pero aun así intentaste ayudar a Tresh, cuando uno de los mutos te alcanzó. Al poco tiempo después también lo alcanzaron a él- cuando responde, su voz es ronca, como si no hubiera hablado en mucho tiempo. Mira al vacío, como si así evitara la realidad de que una persona, de hecho veintitrés, han muerto para que yo esté aquí- tu pierna no pudo soportar tanta pérdida de sangre y la mordida del muto…

Su voz, carente de emociones y demasiado lenta, me va trayendo los recuerdos tan vividos como si siguiera en esa maldita arena. Veo los ojos de la pequeña Lili en los mutos arrancarme un pedazo de mi cuerpo. Siento un dolor no tanto físico sino más bien emocional e íntimo que me recuerda que yo también soy un asesino. Abro los ojos y la veo, por primera vez sabiendo lo que ella debió de haber pasado, pero en contra de todo, no la odio ni siento repulsión. Muy al contrario, siento un impulso de sostenerla entre mis brazos y darle a entender que las cosas, por muy horribles que se nos presentaron, pueden mejorar.

Lo hago y por un momento ella se sienta estática, sin reacción y con un poco de miedo. Lo entiendo, yo también debería de estar de la misma manera, o peor, siendo que acabo de salir de los Juegos, pero estar con ella, su proximidad, me tranquiliza y saca un instinto de protección natural. Justo cuando creo que cederá, se aparta.

-Tienes que descansar- sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas que el orgullo no le permite derramar. Se va, tensa y rápida, dejándome con miles de preguntas y un dolor inexplicable.

Más que perder mi pierna, me duele haber perdido una parte de mí. Me siento profundamente incompleto.

**2.**

El himno retumba en mis oídos y después escucho a Caesar Flickerman saludar a la audiencia. ¿Acaso sabe lo que es ser parte de estos Juegos? ¿Se imagina el dolor de todas las personas que pasan por aquí? Una parte grande mí lo duda mucho.

Todos comienzan a pasar como si se tratara de una pasarela de modas o talentos: primero mi equipo de preparación, encabezado por Portia, a la cual puedo imaginar perfectamente haciendo una reverencia elegante y dando también créditos al bueno de Cinna. Poco después sale Effie, escucho sus tacones moverse y me siento feliz por ella, después de todo cada quien tiene sueños. Cuando entra Haymitch, la audiencia lo vitorea alrededor de cinco minutos sin descanso, pero nada se compara a lo que pasa cuando entra Katniss. Se vuelven locos, no paran de gritar su nombre, aplaudir y vitorear. Realmente no puedo imaginar cuál es su reacción.

Después de unos diez minutos, me hacen una seña para que entre. Lo hago, lento, gracias al bastón y a la pierna metálica que cargo. No es pesada, simplemente incómoda y externa a mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, toda la audiencia se alza en gritos y emoción cuando me ven, por lo que cuando Katniss llega casi volando a mis brazos casi pierdo el equilibrio. Cuando nos separamos, es ella quien busca mis labios.

Cuando tenía unos cinco años comencé a soñar con que este momento pasara. Con que la chica de mis sueños, Katniss Everdeen, se fijase en mí lo suficiente como para que pudiera convencerla de que soy alguien, de que sería alguien para ella. Es por eso que cuando hoy, bastantes años después, teniéndola entre mis brazos y besándola intensamente, todo mi mundo se paraliza.

No solamente me quita la respiración cuando entierra sus dedos en mi cabello, sino que olvido donde estoy y la importancia del bastón que sostengo, por lo que suelto todo y la envuelvo en mis brazos, sintiendo perfectamente como su piel se tensa con el contacto, para después relajarse, cuando mis manos comienzan a dibujar círculos en su espalda baja. No entiendo de donde viene la acción, pero sinceramente no me importa en lo absoluto.

Después de unos minutos así, Caesar busca pararnos, tocando mi hombro, a lo que yo respondo empujándolo suavemente hacia un lado, por lo que el público se vuelve aún más loco y comienza a celebrar nuestro amor. Mi sonrisa se ensancha aun pegada a sus labios y es cuando ella se separa.

Su mirada es lo que me trae a la realidad. Entiendo, de cierta manera, que en estos momentos hay algo más importante que nosotros, que esto es más fuerte y no sabe como manejarlo. Sin embargo, no termino de entender _qué _es más fuerte. Busco responderle, para que sepa que, aun cuando las cosas fuesen complicadas, estaremos juntos.

Haymitch viene por ella y para mostrarme la silla del Vencedor. Recuerdo que unos años atrás, cuando ella había estado en mi lugar, su expresión había sido de dolor mal disimulado con felicidad por maquillaje. Había vestido un conjunto amarillo que no le hacía justicia a lo que ella en este momento viste, que es un vestido ceñido a su pequeño cuerpo de color verde oscuro, resaltando sus ojos de plata. Yo, como haciendo juego, visto un traje negro como detalles en plateado.

La veo sentarse y hago lo mismo. Está bastante tensa y puedo deducir que la sonrisa que está utilizando es completamente falsa. Caesar me recuerda que esto será un poco largo- tres horas para ser exacto- pidiéndome con una sonrisa que me ponga cómodo. Comienza el resumen de mis juegos, mientras yo me preguntó cómo pudo ella soportar ver esto siendo tan pequeña. Muchas escenas están basadas en lo que yo hice, por lo que me veo a mí mismo ayudando a mis dos compañeras a escalar, a seguir corriendo. La muerte de Rue es la primera que hace que de mis ojos salten unas lágrimas, lo cual hace que muchos Capitolinos sientan lástima por mí con un sonoro "awww".

Después de muchos Juegos vistos obligatoriamente por el Capitolio, sé que este resumen es distinto. Por primera vez también están agregando lo que los mentores hicieron, especialmente Katniss. La veo jugar todas las cartas, forzando sonrisas y gritando cuando la muerte de la pequeña Rue sucede. Es algo fuera de lo común e incluso Caesar lo menciona, diciendo que "tenemos a una mentora muy innovadora del lado del Doce". Muchos comienzan a aplaudir y ella solo asiente con una semi sonrisa, fingiendo estar alabada. Cuando Lili se come las bayas venenosas, mi corazón se estremece, ya que fui yo quien la encomendó a buscar comida. Pero la escena que más me carcome es cuando veo como Tresh me salva a la vida al matar primero a Clove y ayudarme de cierta manera a llegar a la Cornucopia. Veo como mis mentores buscaron salvarme la vida por medio de paracaídas y como yo, gracias al estado en el que me encontraba, no podía siquiera abrir el aparato.

Lo siguiente es como refrescar completamente mi memoria, tomando en cuenta que no recuerdo nada. Me veo a mí mismo buscar a Tresh y encontrarlo desangrándose, tratar de bajar de la Cornucopia para compartirle un poco de mi medicina, cuando un muto me arranca al pierna. Nadie, realmente nadie, logra evitar la expresión de dolor que sale de sus bocas. Yo solamente cierro los ojos, lo cual hace que todo se vuelva un poco más real.

Los vuelvo a abrir cuando siento sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sus labios en mi sien. Está detrás de mí, recargada en la parte de atrás de la silla, pero no necesito voltear para saber que es ella. Todo el público estalla en exclamaciones de felicidad y amor.

Todo pasa rápidamente. Termina el acto y también el amor de Katniss, pero antes de que pueda preguntar la razón, nos separan, dejándome sin mayor opción que dormir y esperar al siguiente día. Después de que Portia se esforzara para que yo me vea lo suficientemente mortífero, veo de reojo como Cinna está vistiendo elegantemente a Katniss y me vuelvo a sentir un adolescente viéndola llegar al colegio. Ella porta un bello vestido amarillo, yo un traje con detalles que combinan.

Llegando, las personas enloquecen al vernos y su brazo se engancha al mío como si el movimiento resultara natural. Esta vez, los vencedores están más cerca de los mentores, por lo que ella se mantiene a mi lado. El himno comienza a sonar, ella se endereza y yo me paro para participar "solemnemente" en el acto. Veo como el Presidente Snow se para y busca a una pequeña niña que tiene la corona en uno de esos cojines de terciopelo rojo de siempre. Katniss toma unos tres pasos de distancia para atrás mientras Snow toma diez hacia mí. La corona es bastante ligera cuando la posa en sobre mi cabeza, estoy pensando en sonreír cuando él lo hace y puedo jurar que un hedor putrefacto a sangre llega a mi nariz.

La celebración continúa inmediatamente después y mi mano se cansa de tanto saludar. Caesar despide al público recordando las entrevistas finales de mañana. ¿Cómo podrían olvidarlo? Para ellos los Juegos son lo más importante del año.

Cuando los vuelvo a ver, están bastante molestos, aunque no estoy seguro si es uno con el otro o por situaciones distintas. Haymitch es el primero en notar mi presencia, llamándome a acercarme.

-Felicidades, chico- antes de que pueda siquiera responder, veo como Katniss rueda los ojos y se aleja de nosotros.

-¿Me podrías explicar qué pasa?- pregunto cuando ella se ha ido.

-De hecho no, no puedo explicarte. Bienvenido al mundo de los vencedores, chico. Ponte cómodo, esto jamás termina.

**3.**

Lo peor de todo, es que tiene razón. Me encantaría decir que las cosas se volvieron mil veces más tranquilas, pero sucedió todo lo contrario. Empezando desde las entrevistas, en las cuales Katniss siempre sale de la mano conmigo hablando de lo hermoso que es tenerme en su vida, por la oportunidad de conocernos, una oportunidad que jamás tuvimos en casa.

Sin embargo, cuando las cámaras se apagan, su cariño también. Cada vez que hablamos, es fría y distante, causando muchos estragos en lo que pienso. Solo existe un momento en el que siento, es completamente libre de ser quien es y se comparte conmigo: en las noches, en las pesadillas. Todo comenzó cuando, en mi primera noche, las cosas cobraron vida a tal grado que terminé apuñalando la almohada junto a mí. Así que lo único que pude hacer fue pintar.

En casa, mi tarea, por sencilla que pareciese era decorar las cosas de la panadería, lo cual hizo que desarrollara un amor impresionante por el dibujo, por lo que mientras de mi pincel salían árboles en llamas y tres tributos huyendo de ellos, los gritos comenzaron. Eran realmente desgarradores y por un momento creí estar en una de mis pesadillas otra vez, pero cuando entendí que era Katniss quien realmente estaba gritando, no pude evitar correr a su pequeño cuarto.

Cuando llegué, ella estaba envuelta en sábanas sudadas y palabras vagas que rogaban por la vida de su hermana. En un principio no sabía como acercarme, sin embargo justo cuando comencé a pensarlo, vi como ella despertaba completamente asustada.

-Era una pesadilla…-dijo ella.

-Lo sé, yo también tengo de esas- dije en un impulso. Justo cuando ya me iba, ella me detuvo.

-Peeta…- al segundo me volteé a verla- ¿Te quedas conmigo?

Gracias al estado de shock, solo pude asentir y acostarme junto a ella, quien se acurrucó en mi pecho, como si realmente todo ese cariño que se muestra en las cámaras, fuese cierto. Cuando ella ya estaba más en el mundo de los sueños que en el nuestro, comenté:

-Siempre.

Así, muchas de estas noches, suceden cosas similares. Yo comienzo a pintar y ella a gritar. Ya no lo pide y yo jamás me niego. Pero por las mañanas las cosas vuelven a ser distantes como si dormir juntos no significara nada en absoluto.

Llegando al Doce, las cosas simplemente cambiaron. Mi familia me recibió con felicidad, aunque también con bastante incomprensión, por las noches me es inevitable despertar temblando o gritando el nombre de alguno de los tributos. Es obligatorio cambiarte hacia la Villa de los Vencedores, por lo que después de los gritos de mi madre y la cara triste de mi padre, tomo mis maletas desde la primera semana.

Siendo vecino de un borracho y de una cazadora, la vida da un giro. Algunas veces termino ayudando a Haymitch a subir los últimos escalones de su casa y en otras veo como Katniss llega con un pavo silvestre muerto. Sin embargo hay cosas que simplemente no termino de entender, como cuando Katniss sale por semanas hacia el Capitolio, regresando solo enojada. Son en esas semanas en las que Prim comienza a hornear conmigo, lo cual es bastante lindo, pero inútil ya que ni siquiera ella sabe a lo que va su hermana.

Así que, cuando me llaman por teléfono para explicarme que debo de tener un pasatiempo para seguir entreteniendo a los Capitolinos, no dudo en lo más mínimo cuando respondo que es pintar. Todos quedan maravillados e incluso vienen cámaras desde el Capitolio para grabar mis cuadros y algunas veces el proceso. Cuando estoy al aire, casi siempre se me recomienda pintar a Katniss.

**4.**

La Gira de la Victoria. No solo es bastante doloroso conocer y despedirme de todas las familias de los tributos, sino que también es bastante chocante permanecer en un tren con la mujer que amo, pero con quien apenas hablo.

En una frase: el viaje está siendo un completo desastre. Después de que la mayoría de las personas me viera con ojos odio, Katniss decide hablar en mi nombre en el Distrito Once.

-Él no mató a ninguno de sus dos tributos, en cualquier caso, fue él quien trató de salvar a su pequeña y quien arriesgó su vida para ir por Tresh, así que en lugar de condenarlo, creo que sería bastante más adecuado agradecerle.

Su intervención me mantiene estático. Normalmente soy yo quien sabe hablar con las personas, sin embargo esta emoción es tan abrumadora que dejo que Katniss tome mi brazo y me arrastre puertas adentro.

-No dejes que te afecte. Ellos no saben lo que es estar ahí- dice enojada.

-Pero ni siquiera las personas que lo saben dejan de mirarme con odio- digo, bastante directamente. Lo cual surte efecto, ya que me mira frunciendo el ceño.

-No te miro con odio.

-Creo que es incluso peor la indiferencia o el vacío.

-Las cosas no siempre son como las deseamos.

-¿Qué te hice? Podrías al menos decirme eso, creo que lo merezco.

-No es algo que mereces o no- dice un poco exasperada. Después de eso, se va dejándome con más dudas.

La mayoría de los Distritos se comportan igual, excepto por los últimos que son los más sanguinarios de todos. En el Cuatro no puedo evitar sentir unos celos impresionantes, sin embargo los dejo pasar por alto. Cuando es el festejo en mi distrito me alegro mucho de ver que mi gente está feliz y principalmente: no tiene hambre.

Se convierte en un día largo en el que todos comen y festejan, incluso Haymitch se mantiene sobrio, Katniss sonríe junto a Prim. La realidad por un momento, es bella. Sin embargo, después del gran banquete, muchos comienzan a retirarse y así como empezó, termina. Una vez más estoy en mi cuarto, sin poder dormir, viendo al techo esperando a que los fantasmas me asalten.

No sé bien en qué momento, pero mis pies salen y comienzan a caminar sin rumbo fijo, hasta encontrar un lugar verde que me invita a descansar. No noto su presencia hasta que ya estoy sentado, pero puedo asegurar que ella sí se percató de mí.

-¿Sin poder dormir?- pregunta y yo asiento secamente. Ambos nos sumimos en un estado de compañía mutua y silencio cómodo.

-¿Cómo es que en el tren jamás te escuché gritar?- pregunta después de bastante tiempo.

-Pinto. Eso ayuda de verdad.

-Cinna me comentó que ese es tu talento para el Capitolio. Lástima que para lo único que soy buena es ilegal- dice con un dejo de sarcasmo.

-Eres buena para otras cosas, no solo cazar.

-Peeta, si pudiera, lo haría. Lo juro.

Volteo a verla para preguntar acerca de lo que habla cuando su proximidad me toma por sorpresa y aun más el beso que le continúa. Es un beso distinto, lo puedo notar. No es el tipo de beso que se muestra en las cámaras, sino un beso más íntimo, real. Cuando se separa, puedo notar su ceño fruncido.

-No entiendo de qué me hablas, Katniss.

-Es que es importante que no sepas. Todo es mejor de esa manera, te lo prometo.

Es la primera vez que en sus ojos puedo leer perfectamente los sentimientos que tiene para mí. Las cosas son más complicadas de lo que puedo entender, pero por un segundo amaría que así no fueran las cosas. Para despedirme, poso mis labios en su frente y veo como ella cierra sus ojos.

-Está bien.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

Se me escapa una risita entre dientes mientras la envuelvo en mis brazos, cosa que ella, permite. Antes de responder, ambos acoplamos nuestros cuerpos para quedar recargados en una roca, ella recargada en mi pecho, manteniendo el calor entre los dos.

-Cuéntame tu día más feliz- ella voltea a verme, como pensando que he perdido la cabeza, sin embargo, después de mi mirada sobre la suya decide responderme.

-En lo único que puedo pensar es en cazar, algún día con mi padre o incluso Gale, antes de los Juegos- ¡Oh, Gale! Claro que recuerdo a Gale, su mejor amigo antes de los Juegos. Después de estos, se distanciaron, por lo que pregunto.

-¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

-No supo entender que no hay vencedores, solo sobrevivientes- asiento, pensando en la mierda que es cerrar los ojos y vivir en una arena por siempre.

-¿Algo más feliz?- veo como frunce el ceño, como si los momentos felices de su vida fuesen muy escasos o difíciles de encontrar.

-¿Alguna vez te conté como Prim consiguió su cabra?- yo niego con la cabeza y ella sonríe ante el recuerdo.

-Fue poco antes de que yo fuera elegida para los Juegos. Era un viernes en la tarde, un día antes de que ella cumpliera diez años, a finales de Mayo. Tan pronto como las clases terminaron, Gale y yo corrimos al bosque- dice señalando más allá de la cerca- porque yo quería encontrar o cazar suficientes cosas para hacer un buen trueque para su regalo, fuese lo que fuese, un peine o un bonito vestido. No encontramos mucho, terminé decepcionada y Gale no paraba de decirme "tranquila, Catnip, seguramente mañana encontraremos algo mejor" pero justo en ese momento lo vimos: un venado tan pequeño que no se podía parar completamente erguido sobre sus rodillas. Era hermoso. Así que, después de matarlo, por la noche lo vendimos con Rooba ¿la conoces? – pregunta alzando los ojos desde mi pecho hasta mi cara.

-Se podría decir que he tenido el placer dos veces en la vida- ella sonríe entendiendo lo que quiero decir: solo dos veces en mi vida he tenido el placer de comer carne que ella vende.

-Entonces debes de saber que con ella no se regatea- yo asiento, sonriendo- pero el precio fue justo. Era lo máximo que habíamos juntado en nuestra vida Gale y yo. Así que, al día siguiente, ya en el cumpleaños de Prim, cuando estaba buscando material para su vestido, la vi. Estaba enferma, la había mordido un perro o algo similar, pero le dije a Gale: "Quiero esa cabra para Prim"- ella vuelve a tener un tono de emoción y entiendo que está reviviendo ese momento- entonces nos acercamos ¿Conoces al Hombre cabra?

-No, no he tenido el placer.

-Oh, créeme que no es un placer. Es un viejo gruñón y celoso. Tenía el plan de matar a la cabra y dársela a Rooba, la cual llegó poco después de que nosotros llegáramos. Cuando el Hombre Cabra mencionó que yo quería al animal ella dio a entender que ese animal no valía nada y si la compraba, estaba siendo estúpida. Pero justo cuando ya se iba, vi cómo me guiñó el ojo.

-¿Rooba tiene sentimientos? – pregunto con una sonrisa sarcástica. Por lo que recibo un golpe suave en mi estómago de parte de ella, aunque también se ríe.

-Nada comparados con los de Prim. Lo mejor de toda la experiencia, sin duda alguna resultó su felicidad. Cuando vio al pobre animal, inmediatamente la comenzó a cuidar para que mejorara, juro que por un segundo, se olvidó del méndigo gato horrible que tenemos por mascota.

-¿Cómo la llamó?- pregunto acariciando su espalda.

-Lady. No me preguntes porqué- dice soltando una risa- pero en verdad, mi patito logra que todo sea mucho mejor.

-Entonces estás feliz de poder estar con ella ahora.

-No es una pregunta, pero créeme que la respuesta es positiva. La adoro- después de un pequeño lapso de tiempo, me pregunta: -¿Tu día más feliz?

-Cuando te conocí- digo sin dudar y con la mirada me dice que quiere saber más- Llevabas dos trenzas en lugar de una- diciendo esto, comienzo a acariciar su cabello- y un vestido a cuadros. Estabas tan tierna. Pero lo más hermoso, y fue cuando supe que estaría enamorado de ti por siempre, fue cuando cantaste la canción del Valle.

-Eso fue el primer día de clases, de nuestra vida. Teníamos cinco años.

-Así es. Los Sinsajos cantaron contigo, pequeña- poco después de que digo esto, ella se separa de mí para verme directamente a los ojos.

-¿Pequeña? ¿Pequeña sinsajo?- cuando escucho eso de sus labios, río un poco, encontrándome acorralado.

-No esperaba que lo llegaras a saber nunca.

-¿Fuiste tú? ¿Tú mandaste el arco?

-Bueno, fue cosa de todo el Distrito, yo solo me encargué de hornear galletas- sé que me estoy quitando crédito, pero no me gustaría que ella supiera todo lo que significó conseguir el dinero para el arma. Cuando Prim corrió a pedir mi ayuda diciéndome que si ella tuviera un arco, era segura su victoria, yo comencé a moverme para lograrlo.

-Fue tu nota…- dice en estado de shock. Yo asiento lentamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- digo acercándome a ella. Ella se apara, alejándose más de mí.

-Me… me tengo que i—ir.

-¡Katniss!- lo último que veo es su trenza volar con el viento.

**5.**

Ahora entiendo su reacción. En un principio me enojé de sobremanera al saber que nadie tuvo la decencia de darme si quiera un aviso de lo que pasaba. Aunque después recordé lo que dijo Katniss y entendí muchas cosas, entre ellas porqué se ausenta de a nada o sus reacciones al tacto físico.

Me siento completamente sucio. Ni siquiera lo he hecho, hoy es mi primera vez. ¿Cómo me enteré? Doshley, el campeón antes de mí, llegó a burlarse en mi cara, un día antes de que el Presidente Snow se dignara a mencionar palabra. Al parecer el idiota de Doshley la pasó bastante mal, dentro de sus experiencias había bastantes abusos, por lo que al saber que ya había otro Vencedor, su felicidad fue extrema. Snow me explicó que era una manera de mantener a los Capitolinos felices y que de cierta manera "se lo debíamos". Después mencionó, casi casualmente, la vida de mi familia y como todo eso depende de mí salario. Lo cual surtió efecto.

Desde que tengo noción de la parte sexual de la vida, siempre pensé que mi primera vez debería ser con alguien a quien amara, en específico, Katniss. Sin embargo, sabía de cierta manera que así no serían las cosas, ya que ella siempre tenía a personas, hombres específicamente, cerca.

Así que ahora que la veo entrar, una mujer fea en toda la extensión de la palabra. Quirúrgicamente se ha modificado la cara dando por resultado unos labios morados que al momento de sonreír creaban una imagen bastante paralizante. Ella se acerca a mí, dejándome pensando en si es así como una presa se siente cuando está en la mira de un cazador.

-No estés asustado, pajarito, todo estará bien- después de eso, ataca mis labios tan rudamente que comienzan a arder.

Ella mueve mis manos, como si yo fuera un simple muñeco de trapo al cual moldear. Así, poco a poco comienza a desvestirme, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se vuelva público. Sus manos, de una textura incluso plástica, sus uñas llamativas y los sonidos grotescos que emite crean en mí la reacción de querer salir huyendo.

¿Para qué mentir? Lo intento, ese es el problema. Al parecer, de alguna manera enferma, ella gusta de eso. Por lo que no tarda en lo más mínimo en estar encima mío. La imagen es completamente repulsiva y estoy seguro que quedará tatuada en mi memoria por siempre.

No estoy seguro cuanto tiempo después, unos toques en la puerta hacen que ella pare. No tengo experiencia previa, pero estoy casi seguro que este dolor tan grande que tengo, no es normal. La siento inclinarse sobre de mí y depositar un beso en mi mejilla. Por un segundo tengo la intención de levantarme con las pocas fuerzas que tengo y envolver su cuello con mis manos hasta que es boca morada no pueda moverse, pero me recuerdo a mí mismo lo que eso significaría para mi familia e incluso para mí mismo. Ya no soy yo.

6.

Cuando despierto, estoy en el tren. Lo sé por el movimiento constante que termina queriéndome arrullar, así que me paro tratando de volver a dormir. Mi cabeza duele, así como la mayoría de mi cuerpo. Me acerco un espejo, encontrándome con un reflejo muy distinto al mío, ya que éste está repleto de arañazos, ojos cansados, cabello revuelto y mejillas enrojecidas. Cuando intento caminar, un dolor punzante entre mis piernas me hace caer emitiendo un sonido nacido en mis entrañas.

-Peeta…

Alzo la cabeza y me encuentro con Katniss entrando a la pequeña recamara que se me asignó en el tren. Ella me ayuda a levantarme, puedo jurar que llama a alguien, pero mis oídos solo escuchan un pitido constante que me da a entender que me desmayaré una vez más.

Despierto, esta vez no estando solo. Mi cabeza se encuentra sobre sus piernas, lo cual me permite tener en primer plano su rostro. Está cansada, con el ceño fruncido y no ha notado que he despertado, por lo que me remuevo incómodo, cosa que lamento, ya que mi cuerpo responde con un dolor agudo.

-No te muevas.

-Ya no quiero dormir.

-¿Has tenido pesadillas?

-Esta vez no…- digo completamente extrañado.

-Se debe a las medicinas, son demasiado fuertes- dice acariciando mi cabello.

-¿Medicinas?

-Lo siento mucho, Peeta- cuando dice eso, lo dice al vacío, con los ojos repletos de lágrimas.

-No fue tu culpa.

-Es que…

-No, Katniss… entiendo que no podías decir nada.

-Lo lamento mucho, en verdad.

-¿También… también debes de hacerlo tú?- ya sé la respuesta, sin embargo una parte de mí, conserva la esperanza de que ella lo niegue.

-Sí- y esa palabra, me rompe el alma.

-Pero no tienes que preocuparte, ya no va a pasar.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto, completamente ilusionado por tener una salida de este infierno.

-Nos vamos a casar- pero es esta frase la que crea caos en lo más profundo de mi ser, ya que al decirla, ella no utiliza sentimiento alguno, ni siquiera me mira

* * *

Hooolaaa!

Repito: esta historia es un regalo para Evasis y la petición oficial fue: "Una historia en la que cada uno ganó una edición de los Juegos del Hambre, por lo que no hubo revolución y todo siguió igual. Snow los vendió igual que a Finnick, y ambos comienzan a enamorarse mutuamente pese a eso." Ahora ¿Qué opinan?

El próximo es el último capítulo y también me gustaría mencionar que en el capítulo 1 olvidé poner el título, pero su título es "¿Suerte?" y como vieron, el de hoy se llamó "¿Victoria?". Anticipo, porque los quiero mucho :D, el capítulo tres se llamará "¿Boda?"

Por cierto, acerca del arco (que comenta Peeta, él fue el héroe), les pido de favor paciencia, porque acerca de eso se sabrá en el próximo capítulo.

Una vez más, quiero agradecer infinita y públicamente a Elenear28 por el apoyo (tanto personal como de la historia) y coaching que me dio.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! La verdad sea dicha, estaba lo que le sigue de nerviosa y me hicieron muuuy feliz. Espero que se animen a volver a comentar :D Pronto responderé sus reviews por medio de un PM.

Para los que no tiene cuenta:

**Teen Spirit**: Es un foro buenísimo acerca de los Juegos del Hambre, si te atrae te dejo el link por aquí: forum/El-diente-de-le%C3%B3n/161463/

Muchas gracias por tu comentario de que está bien escrito, la verdad es que tenía mucho miedo por el tipo de tema, pero creo que al final está bastante bien :D Serán solo tres capítulos (los dos publicados y uno más). Espero leerte pronto :D

**Claudia**: Muchas gracias, me encanta que sea de tu agrado. ¡Espero que también te guste este capi!

**Lila**: Muchas gracias :3 Lamento lo del nombre, no lo pensé jajajaja pero pues Liliath es amor (bueno, era? ay, ya, mejor lo dejo así) Becho para ti también :D Espero que te guste este capi :)

Espero que las personas que se animaron a darle follow o favorito, también se animen a dejar un comentario. De cualquier manera, muchas, muchas gracias :D

Muchos besos.  
Sin más por el momento:

¡Feliz San Valentín! (Síp, todavía jajaja)

Nina Berry.


	3. ¿Boda?

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos los personajes de Panem son de Susan Collins.**

_Este es un regalo para Evasis, en el Intercambio "Perlas y Relicarios" en el foro "El Diente de León"_

_Espero te guste, Evasis! _

_Desde un primer momento me gustaría aclarar que esta historia es Ranking M por la misma petición de la autora. El capítulo puede contener escenas fuertes e incluso crudas._

Una aclaración, este capítulo tiene POV combinados. Todos, excepto el último (sorpresa!) serán especificados.

* * *

**1\. Katniss POV**

No negaré que un primer momento, aun cuando la idea fue mía, odié el plan. No porque fuera Peeta, de hecho en todo caso creo que eso fue lo mejor del plan pues al fin podré pagar mi deuda con él, sino por el hecho de que una vez más es, gracias al Capitolio, que mi vida da giros fuera del plan y de mis gustos.

Pero después, cuando lo vi internado en el hospital gracias a la señora que se encargó de lastimarlo tan gravemente que el coma le duró dos días enteros. Una vez más me sentí en deuda, pues en contra de lo que Finnick había hecho conmigo, yo no había podido siquiera comentarle sobre la prostitución de la que somos víctimas. ¿Por qué? Vergüenza, probablemente. Johanna tiene razón, no debería de dejar que esto pasara, sin embargo estoy aquí, con una lista bastante grande y una experiencia desmesurada.

Así que metimos la camilla dentro del tren en medio de la noche, ya que es mucho más fácil decir que nosotros como amantes huimos a la mitad de la noche para poder llegar lo más pronto a casa- vil y colosal mentira- a decir que Peeta había sido violado- maldita verdad. Después de las primeras horas en un silencio seguro, decidí hablar con Haymitch acerca de mi plan.

Él, increíblemente, amó mi idea. Estuvo de acuerdo desde el primer momento. De hecho fue él quien me dio a entender todo lo que conllevaba, ya que de cierta manera no solo estoy ayudando a Peeta, sino también a mí misma. Al ser la "señora esposa" de un vencedor, ya no te venden, así de fácil, así de sencillo. ¿Qué es lo que evita que todos los Vencedores se casen entre ellos? Pues el hecho de que Snow lo tiene, relativamente, prohibido. Ahí es donde entra la osadía de Peeta. Desde un primer momento me plantó como la persona más bella y amada del planeta, por lo que fingirme enamorada de él resultó sencillo.

Así que yo tuve la idea, yo soy quien lo propone, pero también soy la más enojada por la decisión. Una vez más el Capitolio ha decidido por mí. Este vez entiendo que las cosas no han sido malas, mucho menos en comparación con lo que nos han hecho con anterioridad, sin embargo pensarme casada, con una persona que apenas conozco, no resulta algo precisamente maravilloso.

Lo peor de todo fue su reacción. Se quedó callado, asintió y preguntó:

-¿Cuándo?

-Lo más pronto posible- respondí. Sin embargo, su mirada se llenó de decepción infinita.

Ahí entendí. Yo fui algo más que solo una estrategia para sobrevivir a los Juegos. Así que cuando llegamos al Doce, las cosas se volvieron distantes y frías, solo exceptuando los momentos en los que el Capitolio decide que quiere saber más de nosotros y manda a fotógrafos y entrevistadores para que "todo Panem esté informado al 100% acerca de los Amantes Trágicos". No puedo evitar escuchar la voz de Caesar Flickerman en mi cabeza cada vez que pienso en eso.

Hoy, por ejemplo, es uno de esos días. Cinna se dedicó a diseñar un total de veinticuatro vestidos de novia distintos, ya que la mayoría de mis elecciones serán _reality_-shows o encuestas públicas así que, después de que los Capitolinos eligieran seis por mí, yo los modelaré.

Creo que la más emocionada con esto es Prim. Ella, a diferencia de mí, ha logrado ver la parte positiva en todo esto e incluso se lleva bastante bien con quien será muy próximamente su cuñado. Ha aprendido a hornear galletas, pie de manzana y creo que hará mi pastel de bodas.

Mi relación con Peeta es complicada. Sé que no lo amo, así como sé que él sí me ama a mí. No puedo evitar pensar que estoy en deuda con él, aun cuando lo logramos sacar con vida de la arena. Saber que fue él quien me regaló el arco en mis Juegos fue algo simplemente paralizante, tomando en cuenta de que yo creía a la Señora Labios Morados, responsable de ello. Sé que no es completamente suyo el crédito, porque sencillamente es demasiado caro como para que un panadero, horneando galletas, lo logre, sin embargo estoy bastante segura que fue él quien decidió arriesgarlo todo para que ese arco llegase a mí.

Sí, me importa lo suficiente como para hacer esto y, creo, ese ya es un avance.

**2\. Peeta POV**

No logro comprenderla. Cada vez que me acerco a ella, una barrera fría y grande se interpone entre los dos, pero cada vez que hay una cámara cerca, es la novia más cariñosa que todo Panem ha visto.

Vivir así me mata. La veo en sueños, en pesadillas y en una realidad que algunas veces es peor. Por las noches la escucho gritar, sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla, por lo que esos gritos se mezclan con mis temores que, para aplacarlos, lo único que puedo llegar a hacer es pintar todos esos momentos los cuales, al cerrar los ojos, aparecen como vivos.

El sonido en la puerta es lo que hace que deje el pincel y revisé el pan en el horno rápidamente. Cuando abro, encuentro a mi querida nueva amiga, recién llegada de la escuela, con la trenza un poco deshecha y una sonrisa en la cara.

-Hola, Prim.

-Es hoy ¿verdad? Uno más de los anuncios de la boda- su entusiasmo me lastima. Ella parece no notar la indiferencia que destila su hermana al estar junto a mí.

-No estoy seguro, Prim- creo que mi respuesta resulta cortante o grosera, ya que ella parece apagarse, así que agrego:- Estoy haciendo galletas- y no es necesario más para que entre a la casa, directo a la cocina.

Con ella he descubierto que enseñar a cocinar me gusta mucho. Para los capitolinos, eso y pintar ha resultado algo único que ha fascinado. La pequeña de ojos azules comienza a contarme su día, hablando todo lo que su hermana no dice, haciendo que en media hora tengamos una bandeja repleta de galletas con olor a canela.

-Pronto será su cumpleaños ¿sabías?

-No- respondo sinceramente.

-Es que no le gusta que se sepa- ríe por lo bajo- dice que no hay nada que celebrar.

-Y tú no crees eso- aventuro a decir yo.

-Nop. De hecho creo que tú podrías hacerla cambiar de opinión. Es poco antes de la cosecha, creo que podríamos tratar de alegrarla.

-Podríamos- digo, distante.

-Ella te quiere- me dice directamente. Antes de que pueda decir algo, me da un abrazo alzándose de puntitas- Creo que ni ella misma lo sabe, así que solo ten paciencia. No rindas, por favor.

Y tenía razón. Unas cuantas horas después, veo como llegan personas del Capitolio, por lo que me apresuro a bañarme, tomo unas cuantas galletas y toco casualmente en su casa.

-Peeta- dice su madre, la cual está bastante pálida, al abrir.

-Hola, suegra- digo, arrastrando las palabras, aun no acostumbrándome a eso.

-Ella está ahora ocupada, pero pronto saldrá- dice con un nudo en la garganta que no puedo terminar de entender. Volteo, en busca de pistas, encontrándome a todo su equipo de preparación y unos cuantos camarógrafos.

-¿Con quién está?- pregunto cuando veo el auto que está estacionado fuera. Antes de responder, mi "suegra", se aclara la garganta:

-Con el Presidente Snow.

**3\. Katniss POV**

-Señorita Everdeen.

-Presidente Snow- respondo, tratando de que los nervios no se noten en mi voz.

-Creí conveniente venir yo mismo a ver cómo están mis dos Vencedores favoritos. ¿Por qué no estás con tu amor, Katniss?- pregunta, mientras se sienta en la silla desgastada que resalta por su uso contra su traje. Aun cuando tenemos casa nueva, muchas cosas no lo son.

-A mi madre no le termina de gustar que estemos tanto tiempo juntos- digo a manera de excusa. La verdad es que, según un reportero, mi madre cuando me vio llegar con novio, me reprendió. Estoy casi segura que fue idea de Haymitch.

-Oh, eso lo sé, lo sé, pero ¡es el día de los vestidos! ¿No crees que sea una buena idea que él esté junto a ti?- pregunta, taladrándome con su mirada de víbora.

-Muchos dirían que es de mala suerte.

-Muchos dirían que no lo amas.

-No sé por qué piensa eso.

-Porque es verdad. Espero, por su bien señorita Everdeen, que me convenza de lo contrario.

Siento como la puerta se abre detrás de mí y mi mayor temor es que sea Prim la que esté del otro lado, aunque cuando huelo la canela y escucho su voz, todo mi cuerpo se paraliza.

-¿Galletas, amor?- volteo a verlo. No sé si es consciente del riesgo que corremos, pero no parece ni siquiera ver a Snow, que está enfrente de mí. Le sonrío abiertamente y él, llegando junto a mí, me envuelve en sus brazos, deposita una galleta en mis labios y solo entonces se permite mirar a Snow.

-¡Oh, señor Presidente!- exclama, pareciendo sinceramente sorprendido.

-No te preocupes por mí, Peeta, yo ya me estoy yendo.

-Pero las galletas acaban de salir del horno. ¡Oh! ¿Esa era la razón por la que querías que viniera antes, preciosa? Perdóname, es que estaba haciendo galletas.

-Pues no sabía que nos harían la visita, simplemente quería verte- digo, sonando demasiado dulce para ser yo.

-Esa es su clave para: quiero galletas- dice, riéndose, a lo que yo respondo bastante más naturalmente, de lo que todos esperabamos.

-¿Ya tienen fechas?- pregunta, recordándonos que sigue allí.

-¿Fechas?- decimos al mismo tiempo.

-Para sus bodas, claro.

-¿Bodas? ¿Plural?

-A menos de que no quieran una típica de este distrito- dice mirando a su alrededor como si el polvo de la mina lo volviera mucho menos valioso de lo que por sí ya se toma- aunque lo podría entender perfectamente.

-Será pronto- dice Peeta- solo que ahora nos queremos enfocar en solo una. La Capitolina.

-Excelente- dice Snow, fríamente. Yo sonrío de la misma manera.

Es solo cuando estamos en la intimidad de uno de los cuartos de mi casa, después de haberme visto por televisión modelar los últimos vestidos, que nos atrevemos a soltarnos de la mano. Ambos, al salir de la incómoda reunión con Snow, hicimos el mutuo (y tácito) acuerdo de mantenernos juntos, lo cual nos llevó a tomarnos de la mano.

-¿En verdad te importa tan poco?- pregunto directamente.

-¿La boda? – pregunta, mientras se quita la camisa, cosa que me hace enrojecer. Asiento, mecánicamente- No.

-¿Entonces por qué solo haremos una Capitolina?- sinceramente, no sé por qué me importa tanto, si hace poco menos de unas dos semanas no tenía en planes casarme.

-Porque sé que tú no te quieres casar conmigo. De cierta forma, es mi manera de darte aun la posibilidad de casarte con quien realmente quieres. Sé que esto no es real.

No sé por qué, pero ese comentario, me duele.

**4\. Peeta POV **

Dormir con ella crea en mí una felicidad tan grande y dolorosa que termino con insomnio. Hace mucho que no lo hacíamos, pero el saber que Snow está cerca nos mantiene lo suficientemente paranoicos como para separarnos, no planeamos darle más razones como para que vuelva nuestra vida más miserable de lo que ya parece ser. Ella no lo sabe, porque ingenuamente no sabe cual es la reacción que tiene con los demás, pero verla, estar con ella y saber que será mi esposa, me da una razón para vivir.

Es complicado de explicar pero ahora entiendo por qué hace las cosas. Sé que no me ama, pero se preocupa lo suficiente como para dejar su vida y juntarla a la mía. Después de un rato, de verla dormir entre mis brazos, me levanto.

Comienzo a pintar en cuanto llego a casa, noto que es un bosque muy similar a mi arena hasta que el primer grito sale de su garganta. La mancha de pintura es verde y el pincel vuela por los aires cuando salgo corriendo a su casa. Creo que mi tiempo se podría llamar record porque llego antes, incluso, que Prim o su madre, la envuelvo en mis brazos e inmediatamente se acopla a mi cuerpo, inconsciente.

-Tranquila, tranquila, aquí estoy.

A manera de respuesta, aun en el mundo de las pesadillas reales, ella esconde su cara en el hueco que se crea entre mi cuello y mi pecho. Comienzo a moverla lentamente y en algún punto me doy cuenta que sus ojos están abiertos, mirándome fijamente.

-No me casaría con nadie más.

No sé si es el hecho de que me esté mirando tan fijamente, la intimidad en la que nos encontramos o las palabras- aunque sencillamente podría decir que es todo en conjunto- lo que me hace besarla.

**5\. Katniss POV**

Lo he besado antes, muchas veces. Sin embargo es este beso el primero que me hace quedarme con un hambre impresionante, muy distinta a la que sentía después de la muerte de mi padre. Es la primera vez que mi cuerpo reacciona inmediatamente, ignorando el permiso de mi cabeza. Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y dejo que su boca me quite la respiración.

Sus manos no se hacen esperar, rodeando mi cintura con fuerza pero delicadeza. Me sorprendo a mí misma sin retroceder, aceptando el tacto e incluso deseando más. Mis labios se separan para poder verlo directamente a los ojos, donde veo una chispa que jamás había visto antes en nadie.

Mis dedos se guían solos entre su cabello, haciendo que él recargue su frente con la mía. Impresionante es que, teniéndome en pijama, él sin camisa, en una cama y a la mitad de la noche, el resultado sea un beso y nada más.

Porque realmente, para los dos, es más que suficiente. He dicho en este beso lo que ni siquiera sabía mi cabeza. He dicho que él, para mí, es más que un tributo, un vencedor. Es Peeta, es mi Chico del Pan. Y pronto será mi esposo.

**6\. Peeta POV**

Solo basta el recuerdo para que mi cuerpo responda. Las cosas han cambiado desde entonces, no solo dormimos juntos todas las noches sino que ambos soñamos mucho más y con tranquilidad; los besos que nos asaltan son mucho más apasionados, tan profundos que de cierta manera se han vuelto nuestro lenguaje más privado; ya jamás me voy en las noches, ella gusta de estar conmigo y eso es mucho más de lo que jamás creí lograr.

Hoy es su cumpleaños y ahora sé que no es mucho de su agrado. Se remueve entre mis brazos dándome a entender que pronto despertará, pienso en todo lo que hemos hecho para ella Prim y yo, una pequeña reunión con Finnick, su madre, su hermana, Gale –un amigo suyo que no ha visto en mucho tiempo, que hace unos cuantos ayeres me quitaba el sueño-Madge, Haymitch, Cinna, Portia, Effie y yo. Pequeño, pero creo que más no sería algo bueno para ella.

El pastel es hecho por mí, de fresas salvajes y moras. El vestido es hermoso, cómodo, hecho por Cinna. Los regalos son principalmente detalles que creemos ella apreciará. Por mi parte, uno de mis cuadros que fue hecho para ella, al fin será visto por sus ojos y espero que sea de su gusto. Los nervios son muchos, ya que sabiendo que no le gustan sus cumpleaños, temo que éste lo termine odiando.

-Buenos días, preciosa- digo cuando despierta.

-Hola- se estira dejando que la blusa delgada que usa marque un poco más las curvas de su cuerpo. Ella nunca lo nota, pero siempre que despierta se ve hermosa.

-Feliz cumpleaños- retiro un cabello que se ha escapado y tapaba una parte de su ojo. Ella frunce el ceño, aunque sé que no lo hace por la caricia.

-¿Cómo sab-? Prim…

-Su intención no era mala.

-Su intención nunca es mala. Pero también debería de entender que no es de mi agrado, un cumpleaños más solo significa una papeleta más.

Su comentario me hiela la sangre ¿Cuántas papeletas había con su nombre? ¿Qué podía significar para ella ese día, aparte de eso? Ella jamás tuvo un pastel o regalos, para ella era un papel con su nombre y nada más.

-Pero esta vez eso no sucederá.

-¿A costa de qué? – su mirada se ensombrece y se levanta. Me siendo, de cierta manera, completamente culpable.

La imito, notando que cuando ella nota mi torso desnudo sus mejillas se enrojecen, me acerco a ella y mientras ella recoge su cabello para poder trenzarlo, beso la parte trasera de su cuello. Su cuerpo reacciona pero, para mi ego personal, no lo hace negativamente.

-Lo siento- digo contra su piel. Ella recarga su cuerpo en mi pecho e inclina la cabeza para atrás, acomodándola para verme y decir:

-No es tu culpa.

-Tampoco la tuya- digo mientras deposito un pequeño beso en su nariz.

-Simplemente la suerte no estuvo de nuestro lado- dice, fingiendo un acento muy parecido al de Effie. Antes de que se aparte, la beso.

La beso porque sé que si no ocupo mi boca en algo terminaré diciéndole que no, la suerte sí estuvo de mi lado, porque sea como sea, me llevó a estar con ella.

**7\. Katniss POV**

Creo que su plan original era otro, pero como lo hizo fue simplemente perfecto. Decidió darme "casualmente" el vestido que Cinna hizo para mí. Es precioso, blanco, vaporoso pero que se ajusta al pequeño busto que tengo, me llega a un poco más arriba de las rodillas y carece de mangas.

Después, de la misma manera "casual" mi madre invitó a comer a Haymitch, Effie y un montón de personas que no están normalmente por aquí, como Finnick y Annie. Todos comenzaron sin decir una sola cosa acerca de mi cumpleaños, pero cuando entró mi hermana, con un vestido hermoso- seguramente realizado por Cinna- amarillo con detalles en blanco, haciéndola verse como un precioso patito, nadie pudo fingir por mucho más tiempo que era su manera de festejarme. Lo cual, de cierta manera fue mejor, ya que poco después llegó un pastel decorado y delicioso, claramente hecho por Peeta.

No puedo negar que en un principio la idea de estar haciendo todo un festejo no me encantó, sin embargo ver feliz a mi patito, ver una sonrisa en el rostro de mi madre, estar de la mano con Peeta y cosas similares, me convencieron de que la idea no había sido completamente mala.

-¡Hora de comer pastel!- grita Prim después de terminar su sopa. Es en ese momento en el que me explican la normal tradición de comer algo dulce el día de tus cumpleaños.

-Espera, Prim, primero debo de calentarlo.

-¿Se come caliente?- pregunta Annie, mirando fijamente el pastel.

-Lo que pasa es que es de chocolate, es un poco raro de hacer, pero la parte del centro es chocolate líquido, si lo calientas es mil veces más rico- dice Peeta, hablando con un pequeño brillo en los ojos. Yo sonrío.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- pregunta mi madre, levantándose.

-Yo lo haré- digo, haciéndola sentarse otra vez- ustedes ya han hecho todo por mí el día de hoy.

Él sonríe y alza su mano en mi dirección, la cual tomo sin chistar. Realmente no soy consciente de lo que significa hasta que abrimos el horno. La tradición es bastante distinta, no es un pastel porque casi nadie en nuestro distrito puede gastar de esa manera, así que normalmente es un pan sencillo para compartir, pero en el momento en que Peeta y yo metemos el pastel en el horno, esperando que se caliente, volteo a verlo y entiendo en verdad que no hay nadie más con quien haría algo similar.

-Peeta…

-Dime, Katniss- dice distraídamente midiendo la temperatura del horno.

-Lo es, es real- digo, haciéndolo voltear para poder besarlo.

Y él, aunque en un principio no esperaba eso, responde el beso sonriendo. Cuando nos separamos, junta nuestras frentes y responde:

-¿Real?

A lo que yo digo:- Real.

**8\. - POV**

Esto es mucho más grave de lo que creí en algún punto que llegase a ser. Cuando la mocosa tomó la decisión de salir vencedora de mis Juegos, nunca creí que me creara tantos problemas.

Me quedé para vigilarlos, eso era bastante obvio. Lo que ellos no sabían era de mi presencia antes de mi visita en su casa. Yo había llegado tres días antes de la visita y me quedé unas cuantas semanas más. Personas como Plutarch no terminan de entender porqué hago esto, pero es que tampoco entienden que, si dejo este tipo de aspectos pasar, esa chispa que la "Chica en Llamas" creó al fingirse enamorada de su tributo, será mil veces peor y terminará por quemar Panem, por quemarme a mí.

Algo que sencillamente no esperaba era encontrarme a otros vencedores. Abernathy no es más que un alcohólico para mí por lo que su presencia no significaba más que mierda embarrada, aunque desde que en los Juegos de la mocosita sé que no es tan indefenso ¿Cuándo se había visto que un mentor comprase un arma para su tributo? Claro que recibió "ayuda" de parte del Doce, pero sabiendo lo que las armas cuestan y viendo su estado de cuenta, no necesito una declaración para saber que fue él quien completó el dinero para que la "señorita Everdeen" pudiese sobrevivir con su precioso arco. Pero ver a Odair y a la pequeña lunática compartiendo pastel, me ha impresionado y he entendido que esta mocosa es mucho más peligrosa de lo que en un primer momento creí.

Antes de que yo llegara al poder, algún inútil me comentó que la raza más peligrosa que habitaba Panem eran los vencedores. No solo porque muchos eran asesinos entrenados sino también porque todos tenían razones para adorarlos, desde Capitolinos hasta personas de los Distritos más bajos. Tenían fuerza, dinero, fama.

Ahora que veo como al menos cuatro de esos vencedores están aliados con la más peligrosa de todos, entiendo que es cierto. Esa raza debe de ser exterminada.

Sencillo. Comienzo dando un recuento de los antiguos Vasallajes, esperando así recordarle a los Distritos y especialmente a los Vencedores, que conmigo no se meten. Así que por eso mismo, cuando me entregan un sobre amarillo, teniendo todos los ojos del Panem sobre mí, sonrío con la suficiencia de saber lo que hay escrito en la pequeña tarjeta.

-Y ahora, con honores: ¡Nuestro Tercer Vasallaje de los Juegos del Hambre!- me aclaro la garganta y leo fuertemente para asegurarme que jamás olviden este mensaje- En el 75 aniversario, como un recordatorio para Panem que incluso las personas más fuertes de entre todos no pueden sobrepasar el poder del Capitolio, el tributo masculino y el tributo femenino serán cosechados desde el grupo de los Vencedores.

Sin más, dedico una última sonrisa y me alejo, dando la espalda a la cámara y a todos mis Vencedores. Sé muy bien que si Annie Cresta _accidentalmente_ es cosechada, Odair será voluntario. También sé que el pequeño y pobre Distrito 12 solo tiene una vencedora y es la pobre pequeña que no logrará llegar al día de su boda. Espero que su amado prometido sea tan estúpido como para seguirla a una segunda arena.

Porque sé que la suerte nunca, nunca estará de su lado.

**_Fin _**

* * *

Hooolaaa!

Por si hay duda, sí, es Snow.

No me odien. Sí, ese es el final jeje. Antes de que me odien: comentarios!

Repito: esta historia es un regalo para Evasis y la petición oficial fue: "Una historia en la que cada uno ganó una edición de los Juegos del Hambre, por lo que no hubo revolución y todo siguió igual. Snow los vendió igual que a Finnick, y ambos comienzan a enamorarse mutuamente pese a eso."

*Llora* Sniiiiffff! Jamás había terminado una historia antes! Y es muy raro el sentimiento. Es un tanto feo porque ya no habrá más "Cosechados" en mis documentos recientes, ya no pensaré en Katniss y Peeta de la manera en lo que lo hce en esta historia... bah, es demasiado para mí. jajaja

Por otro lado, el final... Yo quería que de cierta manera, la historia llegara de la misma manera en que lo hizo Catching Fire (si lo piensan, nunca se casan) entonces bueeno, pues creo que lo logré y espero en verdad que no me odien.

Me mencionaron que debería de seguir la historia, ya que el tema da para mucho, sin embargo desde un principio esta historia debío de haber sido solamente un one-shot, pero me volví rebelde y no lo hice. Jojo.

Aunque, para ser sincera, debo de admitir que me encantaría seguirla, pero pues se desviaría demasiado del tema que fue pedido en el Intercambio. Así que si es que lo llego a hacer, lo haré con una historia aparte :D y solo con el permiso de Evasis :3

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! La verdad es que me encanta que la gente me de retroalimentación porque creo que ayuda bastante en ver cosas que como escritora, pues a veces pierdes de vista. Agradeceré infinitamente que para cerrar me dejen sus comentarios.

Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia. **Samantha136, Teen Spirit, Elenear28, ImagineMadness, Lizairy Cullen, Ady Mellark, Claudia, Lila y Jeka Mellark.**  
Especialmente a Elenear28 que me apoyó a lo largo de toda esta historia.

Para los que no tiene cuenta:

**Lila**: Muchas gracias por todo :3 me agrada muchísimo que sea de tu gusto la historia. Me dolió bastante hacerle eso a Peeta, pero creo que de cierta manera era necesario, porque después de todo: él tenía que entenderla.

Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia. Mi más profundo agradecimiento.

Por si gustan darse una vuelta en las otras historias, son más que bienvenidos :D (son mucho más tranquilas que estas jajaja)

Muchos besos.  
Sin más por el momento:

¡Feliz San Valentín! (Síp, todavía jajaja)

Nina Berry.


End file.
